Dom's New Girl
by hockeymom
Summary: More than a  year after the heists Letty has left the team, and Mia brings home a young girl who catches Dom's eye.  Chapter 28 added 5/14/12
1. Chapter 1

One

The cobalt blue Saleen S7 sped down the deserted highway. The driver shifted again. The speedometer hit 160 mph, 180mph, 200mph. It's maximum was 215mph, but Dom knew with nos he could hit 275mph easily. A slow grin lit his face as he began to decelerate. Oh yeah, this car was going to take 'em all at the Nevada Race Wars in May.

When he got back to the garage he was going to have Leon get to work on detailing the exterior. Make the outside as hot as the 7.0-liter, 550-hp, V-8 motor under the hood. Dom still couldn't believe he owned this car. When that rich little shit from "back east" had shown up at the races last week, spouting his own greatness, Dom had wanted nothing more than to knock his head off. The little shit, Randy, that was his name, had wanted to race only the local best, and for slips. Dom had no doubt his driving skills were superior to Randy's, but that car. After checking with the Mad Scientist, who'd looked under the hood, he knew he could take him.

Not that Dom wouldn't have raced him anyway. He had never backed down from a race, and even though he knew that the Saleen could easily take his Supra, even with nos, he knew his racing skills and experience would make all the difference. The race had taken less than a minute and at the end of it Dom was the new owner of the Saleen.

F&F

Mia watched as the young girl walked up to the counter. She was young, real young, probably only fifteen or so. She was also tiny, just barely 5 feet tall, and Mia would bet that she didn't weigh 100 pounds soaking wet. She was definitely an out-of-towner. She was dressed in faded threadbare jeans and a long sleeve gray sweater. The color matched the late December sky. Her long black curls were tangled by the light wind that had blown all day, and her large blue eyes were tired when she finally settled herself at the counter. She had a nasty bruise on one cheek that showed dark purple against the girl's porcelain skin. Once she was seated she dropped a small backpack at her feet. A runaway. Mia recognized the signs. She'd seen them before when first Leon, and then Jesse became part of the family.

"Hi," Mia said. "Would you like to see a menu?"

The girl nodded and Mia handed her one in a clear plastic sleeve. She noticed the girl's hand tremble when she accepted it, and that she also had bruises on her arm, at the wrist where someone had grabbed her. She kept her head down and watched Mia from beneath her long eyelashes.

"How about something to drink while you make up your mind?" she asked.

"Hot tea, if you have it," the girl's voice was so soft Mia almost didn't hear her.

"I've got it," she said. Then she turned away and pulled out a coffee cup and tea bag. She studied the girl while she poured the hot water.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked setting the tea in front of the girl.

"No, I'm not," she replied, her voice again just more than a whisper. "I've um, only been here a week."

"Well then let me welcome you to L.A." Mia said with a smile. "I'm Mia."

"Thanks, Mia. I'm Kylie," she said with a small smile, obviously pleased that Mia was being friendly. It gave Mia the feeling that Kylie wasn't used to people treating her nicely.

"Nice to meet you, Kylie. Now what can I get you?"

F&F

Kylie looked out the car window at the the house Mia had pulled up to. It was a large two story white house, much bigger than the home she'd left behind. It had a front porch that extended across the length of the house. Looking up the driveway she could see a big detached garage. Because the doors were open, Kylie could see three men working on a red car inside. Mia shut the car off and opened the door to get out.

"Coming?" she asked smiling.

Kylie nodded and opened her own door. She stepped out and grabbed her backpack. She slowly closed the door and followed Mia up the driveway to the back of the house. As they got closer she could hear loud rock music coming from a radio, mixed with the deep voices of the men. Mia headed up the back steps and into the house. Kylie followed curious, about the men, and the house.

They entered a large kitchen done up in pale shades of yellow and blue. Mia dumped her back pack and purse onto the big wooden table. She turned to Kylie and smiled.

"Well this is it," she said with a small wave of her hand. "How about I show you your room and you can take a shower and get settled?"

Kylie nodded and followed Mia through the dining room and living room to the front hallway, where a flight of stairs led up to the second floor. Mia pointed to a door off of the living room.

"That's Jesse's bedroom," she said as she started up the stairs. "The bathroom is the first door on the right. Mine and Brian's room is right next door and Dom's is across from us. The room next to Dom is empty so I thought we'd put you in there. That way I'm just across the hall if you need anything. Vince and Leon's rooms are down cellar." She pointed out each room as they walked past and opened the door to the room where Kylie would be staying.

Kylie found herself in a small room with pale yellow walls. The twin bed had a light wood headboard that matched the gleaming hardwood floor. The curtains at the window were made of a light material and were pale blue with yellow roses. A small chest of drawers was next to the door and a nightstand was next to the bed.

"Be right back," Mia said as she left the room. Kylie walked over to the window and looked out. This room overlooked the area in front of the garage. She was able to make out the figures of the three men working inside. While she watched a young girl walked up the driveway and joined them. Now the noise level rose with greetings, teasing and laughter.

"I got some sheets and stuff for you," Mia said when she returned. "Go ahead and get settled. Take a shower, whatever. You should be able to find anything you need in the cupboard in the bathroom. And I brought you some towels with the bedding. When you're ready just head on down to the kitchen. OK?"

Kylie nodded and when Mia left she sat down on the edge of the bed. She couldn't believe how well things were turning out for her. Mia was a godsend. She had taken in Kylie's situation at a glance, and simply offered her a place to stay for as long as she needed or wanted it. Her and Dom's house had become home to most of their friends, and their friends had become family. At least that's the way Mia had explained it.

Kylie decided to take advantage of the goodness being offered to her. She pulled out a worn pair of jeans, a sleeveless button down shirt and some clean under clothes and set them on the bed. She grabbed her hair brush, tooth brush, and the towels Mia had brought and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the water and adjusted it. Then she stripped down, carefully avoiding her reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. She didn't want to see the bruises that littered her arms and legs, or the welts on her back. She stepped under the warm spray and let the heat seep into her tired body. After a few minutes she washed her hair and body. She took a few more moments just letting the water wash over her, hoping it would wash away the past and she could start her new life clean.

F&F

Dom headed into the house having sent Jesse and Leon over to the shop to help Brian, Vince and Rome close up for the night. They had so much work lately that they had been splitting into two teams, one staying at the shop and the other working in the garage here at the house. They needed a bigger garage and had two options, add on to the shop or find a new, bigger location. Right now the only thing Dom wanted to worry about was a nice hot shower. He went through the kitchen noticing the salad fixings Mia had set out on the table. He could hear her singing softly in the laundry room. From the oven he smelled the lasagna cooking. His stomach growled. Damn, he'd skipped lunch to help Jesse and Leon switch out the trannie on Juice's supra, and he was hungry. He hurried up the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

Dom pushed open the door and stopped in his tracks. Just stepping out of the shower was a beautiful girl. She turned to look at the sound of the door opening and let out a startled squeal and quickly grabbed a towel. She eyed him nervously as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't realize anyone was in here."

She just stared at him, her blue eyes round with fear.

"It's OK I live here," he said trying to alleviate her fear. "You must be a friend of Mia's. I'm her brother Dom."

She nodded and looked at the floor. Dom continued.

"I didn't know she was bringing anyone home with her. What's your name?"

She said something so softly Dom couldn't make it out. He reached out a hand to lift her chin but she jumped back from him. He stepped forward.

"Easy," he said his voice low and steady. "I'm not gonna hurt you," his hand reached out again and this time he lifted her chin gently. "I just wanted to see who I was talking to. OK?"

She nodded again. Dom let himself take a good look at her. She was tiny, smaller than Mia, like his mom had been. Her hair was long, black and curly. Her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen. And she was covered with bruises. There was one on her cheek, and there were ones shaped like gripping hands on her upper arms and wrists. He felt a stab of anger shoot through him. If he ever found out who had hurt her, God help him, and them.

"I couldn't hear you before. What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Kylie," her reply was little more than a whisper, but she smiled up at him.

Dom grinned back at her.

"Nice to meet you Kylie." He dropped his hand from her face and held it out to her. When she slid her own into his he felt that jolt of happiness. At least she wasn't afraid of him any more. He held her tiny hand in his for a minute and then stepped back.

"I'll let you finish up in here. If you need anything I'll be in my room, across the hall, OK?"

She nodded and he left the room shutting the door behind him.

F&F

Dom stood in the shower, hot water running down his muscled chest. He'd waited in his room until he'd heard Kylie leave the bathroom and enter the room next to his. Once she'd closed the door he'd waited a full five minutes, leaning against his door, before going into the bathroom. As he'd waited his head was filled with visions of her, as she'd been when he entered the bathroom.

She was tiny, no doubt about that. When he'd gotten close to her she barely reached his chest. Her hand had felt so fragile in his, so small. She was well developed though. Her breast had been full, her waist so tiny, her legs beautiful. He had felt desire shoot through him. Now, as his mind was again filled with images of her, he felt that desire again. There was something about her that made him feel like Tarzan. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to hurt whoever had hurt her. He wanted to replace the fear in her eyes with... Whoa, he'd only just met the girl. She was how ever, the only girl to catch his attention since he and Letty had called it quits, nearly a year ago. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried off and dressed. Then he headed downstairs, he couldn't wait to see her again.

He found her in the kitchen with Mia pulling out silverware, plates and glasses for dinner. His heart sped up at the sight of her in a pair of form fitting denims. He winked at her as he approached them.

"Hey, Mia, we feeding a small army?" he asked throwing an arm across her shoulders and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Funny, Dom. There are eight of us living here, nine now. This is Kylie. Kylie, this brute is my brother Dom."

"We met upstairs" he said grinning. "So, if nine of us live here why twelve plates?"

"Lydia, Lexie, and Rachel are joining us tonight. Now help us set the table," Mia answered handing Dom the pile of plates. She grabbed eight of the glasses, four with each hand and headed into the dining room. Kylie grabbed the other four glasses and the stack of flat ware.

"Watch it," he whispered to Kylie. "She's bossy."

They had just finished up with the table when they guys and Angel came in. Loud voices, teasing remarks flying, it sounded like 50 people had entered the house instead of six. Dom saw Kylie's eyes widen when the front door opened and Lydia, Lexie and Rachel came in. Rome slipped into the living room and pulled Lexie into his arms.

"Ladies are here!" he shouted towards the kitchen.

Just then Mia let out a piercing whistle and yelled that dinner was ready. Kylie slipped into the corner and watched the gang pile into the room each of them carrying something, a platter or bowl, some beers, or a pitcher from the kitchen. Dom held out the chair next to his and waved her over. Slowly she walked over and sat down. Dom sat next to her.

"Hey!" he yelled and everyone shut up and looked at him.

"This is Kylie. She's gonna be staying with us. Kylie, this is Brian," Dom began as he motioned to the blond man seated on his other side. Next was Mia.

"That's Leon, Lydia, Vince, Rachel, Jesse, Angel, Lexie, and Rome. That's the whole family."

Everyone was saying hello and Kylie felt herself blush. She dropped her head and looked at her hands in her lap. She wasn't used to this family stuff. At home nobody spoke to her unless they had to. And she'd never been allowed to eat at the table with everyone. She waited in the kitchen in case they needed something. Once they'd finished eating she'd clear the table and do the dishes. If she finished fast enough and her stepfather agreed, she'd get to eat the left overs, if not she went to the basement for the night and hoped she'd get to eat in the morning.

"Tonight I'll say grace, only because I missed lunch today and am totally starving," Dom said. The others all laughed, but quickly bowed their heads when he began. "Thank you, Lord, for the wonderful meal before us, for the family beside us. Thank you for guiding Kylie to Mia, and for bringing her to our family safely. Amen."

Everyone said amen and then they started passing the food around. Kylie felt her cheeks grow warm. She couldn't believe Dom had thanked God for her being here. It was something she herself had done just a short while ago. She looked up at him when she felt him reach over and squeeze her hand.

Beside her Rome looked at Dom, a silent question passed between them. Dom gave a slight nod and Rome looked to the small girl sitting next to him. He'd noticed the bruises on her arms and the one on her cheek. How anyone could have hurt her was beyond him. There was something about her, maybe it was her petite stature, maybe it was her big blue eyes, damned if he knew, but whatever it was made him want to protect her, defend her, keep her safe. He reached for the bowl of salad and after helping himself offered her some. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and reached for the tongs. After getting her salad she accepted the bowl from him and then offered it to Dom. When she turned back Rome had already placed a large slice of lasagna on her plate. She shot him a questioning look and he smiled at her.

"You way too skinny girl, stick with Ol' Rome and we'll get some meat on those bones of yours."

She laughed softly and said thanks. Dom heard her laugh and felt a tug in his heart. It was a musical sound and he wished he had been the one to cause it, and the smile that accompanied it. He leaned close to her and asked what she'd like to drink.

She looked around the table. Most of the guys were drinking Coronas, Mia and Angel had water, and the other girls had soda. Dom had a glass of milk.

"Milk's OK" she replied pointing towards his glass.

Dom nodded a poured her a glass and handed it to her. She remained quiet throughout the meal, speaking only when someone spoke to her. She was captivated by the antics of the others. They talked, teased and laughed. They were a loud and boisterous group. They all attempted to draw her out, asking what type of things she enjoyed doing, what type of music she liked, that type of thing. Outside of asking where she was from, no one asked why she was in L.A. or about her family. They all sensed that these topics would upset her and no one wanted to do that.

After dinner the girls set about clearing the table, doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. They included Kylie as if she were a member of the family. She was amazed at how nice they were and at how they all pitched in with the clean up. They were just about finished when Angel, who was closest to her in age, asked her to help bring some Coronas to the guys, who were playing poker in the dining room. She grabbed three and followed Angel into the room. She handed a bottle to Rome and Vince. Then she held the last one out to Dom. He smiled and thanked her taking the cold bottle from her. When she would have walked away, he grabbed her wrist gently.

"How about being my good luck charm tonight? These guys are killing me," he asked.

"Me?" she asked surprised. "I don't know anything about playing cards."

"That's OK," he said gently caressing the inside of her wrist with his finger. "I'll teach you."

"OK," she agreed and started to pull out a chair to sit in.

"Oh no," he said quickly pulling her onto his lap. "You need to be close so I can consult with you without the others hearing," he whispered in her ear, his hand gripping her waist.

"OK," she answered so quietly Dom almost didn't hear her. She felt him lean closer to her and he slipped his arm around her so that he was holding the cards in front of her. He brought his mouth down next to her ear and whispered to her that they were going to keep the two aces he was holding and discard the other three cards. She swallowed hard at the sensations being held like this by him was creating, and nodded her head in agreement. The others watched the whole escapade in amusement. Dom was big-brothering her already, drawing her into their family and making her one of them.

They played for another hour, the other girls joining their men at the table. Lexie was doing her nails and Lydia was playing with Mia's hair, braiding it. Rachel was actually playing Vince's hand while he caressed her back and kissed her neck as she sat on his lap. Angel sat next to Jesse reading a magazine and watching the game. They finished up around nine when Leon, Lydia, Lexie and Rome headed out to a club for some dancing. Mia and Brian decided to catch the late showing of _Miss Congeniality_. The rest settled in front of the TV. After a half hour Vince carried Rachel upstairs and Jesse and Angel went to his room to play GTA Vice City on the PS2. Dom was sitting next to Kylie on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and stretched his arm across the back of the couch. He was pleasantly surprised when Kylie snuggled up against him.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little," she said yawning. She knew she should take herself to bed, but for some reason she didn't want to leave Dom alone. It must be hard for him living with all these couples. Mia had mentioned his being alone since his break up with Letty. Besides that she felt safe with him, she could relax completely. And that was something she hadn't felt and done for a very long time.

An hour later Dom decided it was time to turn in. Mia and Brian would be home soon, but the others would be out for hours yet. He led Kylie upstairs and left her at her door. Now he lay in bed thinking about the girl sleeping in the next room. He didn't know how old she was, but he knew he had at least five years on her, probably more. He was crazy to be thinking about her, yet he couldn't forget her beautiful blue eyes and the way she looked at him, like he was a super hero. He thought about how soft her skin felt beneath his fingers. He remembered how lovely she'd looked when he'd walked in on her, her tiny waist and full breasts. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to... Damn he was crazy. He finally drifted off to sleep only to dream of her.

When he woke the moon light was streaming through his window. The clock on his night stand read 3:42. Dom listened to see if he could figure out what had awakened him. After a few moments he heard Kylie crying. He threw back the covers and hurried into the hall. Just outside her door he met up with Mia and Brian. Suddenly Kylie cried out and Dom hurried to open the door.

He noticed immediately that she was still sleeping. Tears were running down her face, as she sobbed quietly. She was curled up in a ball, her hands over her head, as if to ward off a blow.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please..." she was begging.

Dom hurried to her side. He sat next to her on the bed. Catching a hold of her hands he quietly called her name.

"Kylie. It's OK, Baby. C'mon, Ky, is just a dream. Wake up, Baby."

"Dom?"

"It's OK, Little Girl, you're safe. It was just a bad dream." When she sat up he held her in his arms. She buried her face against his chest and continued to sob.

"It wasn't a dream. It was real. The night I left," she whispered.

"It's OK, Baby. It's over. No one is ever gonna hurt you like that again. I promise." Dom soothed her, his right hand rubbing up and down her back, his left holding her close. Over her head he looked at Mia, letting her know he would take care of the girl and for her and Brian to go back to bed. She nodded and the two went back across the hall. Dom turned his attention back to Kylie. He continued to murmur reassurances to her, still rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head. He knew how to handle bad dreams. It was something he had done for Mia after both of their parents' deaths.

After a bit she calmed down and grew quiet. Dom leaned back slightly and slipped his hand beneath her chin, tilting her face up so he could see her watery eyes. He brushed back the long damp curls and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"OK now?" he asked softly. She nodded and he continued. "Think you can go back to sleep?" He could tell she was still tired, but was fighting it.

Kylie hesitated, then nodded. "I'll be fine," she assured him, silently wishing he'd stay with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Dom woke slowly the next morning. It had taken him a long time to get back to sleep after he left Kylie. He'd kept thinking about how frightened she was, how small and alone she'd appeared in the bed last night. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and tell her everything would be alright, but he couldn't. She wasn't his to comfort, at least not any more than he'd done last night. If he acted on his desires it would probably scare her even more. Sighing, he climbed from the bed and strode out into the hall. He smiled as Kylie slowly came out of her room, too.

Downstairs they joined Lexie, Angel and Jesse at the table while Rome stood at the stove making a huge breakfast. He had bacon in one pan, eggs in another, and pancakes in a third. Dom got up and headed to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup he asked Kylie if she'd like one. Before she could answer Mia told him she like tea from the doorway. Brian added that he'd take a cup, while Mia went to the frig and pulled out milk and juice. Kylie jumped up to help her. Soon the noise level rose with good natured teasing. By the time Vince, Rachel, Leon and Lydia joined them it was like a party. Kylie was amazed. She had never known families could be like this. After breakfast the guys cleaned up and then everyone went off to their own activities.

Since Kylie had told Dom she wanted to do something in exchange for her staying with them he had taken her to the garage with him. She was going to answer the phone and help with scheduling jobs, ordering parts and keeping records. Dom showed her around and let her check things out while he went to work installing neon lights on a dodge charger. As the morning flew by several of the others came and went from the garage. When Jesse arrived he went over the computer with Kylie. She spent the rest of the morning familiarizing herself with it's various programs.

At noon Dom came into the office and asked Kylie if she was ready for lunch. She agreed and he led her out through the garage. He told Leon that he was leaving for the day and asked Angel to man the office. Kylie looked at him questioningly.

"Don't ask, it's a surprise," Dom told her grinning.

"OK," she replied instinctively trusting him. For some reason he made her feel safe, protected, and cared-for.

Kylie starred at Dom when he pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. "Here?" she began when he came around to open her door.

"Hey! No questions, remember?" he reprimanded as he led her toward the entrance of the large building in front of them.

He held the door open for her and then slipped his arm possessively around her waist as they entered the air conditioned mall. He guided her past stores and kiosks to the food court. They wound their way amongst the tables until they found a free one.

"What do you feel like?" Dom asked sitting opposite her.

"Dom, what are we doing here?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Having lunch, if you ever tell me what you want, that is," he answered reaching across the table to hold her hand in his.

"Dom?"

"Kylie?"

"Dom! Oh, OK you win!" Kylie gave up exasperated, she quickly looked around at the nearby restaurants. She'd never eaten in a mall before. "But you choose, please?" she asked.

"Alright," Dom agreed. "And I'll tell you all about why we're here while we eat, OK?"

"OK," she agreed, not that she had a choice really.

While Dom went off to get their lunch, Kylie took the time to look around. The mall was crowded. Mom's with little ones in strollers, teens who should have been in school, elderly ladies and gentlemen, hustling and bustling about. Dom returned with their food and Kylie turned her attention to him. He had two plates filled with chicken fried rice, mixed vegetables and sweet and sour chicken. There was a small plate with egg rolls and two cokes.

"Wow," she said as he placed her plate in front of her. "I don't think I can eat all of this."

"That's OK, Little Girl, just eat what you can. When we're finished we're going to do some shopping. That's why we're here."

"Shopping for what?"

"Promise not to get mad?" he hedged, knowing how much she wanted to take care of herself.

"Dom?"

"Kylie, when we're done eating we're gonna go buy you some new clothes and shoes, and anything else I decide you need. No arguments You need the clothes, the stuff you brought from home, Ky it's old and raggedy, and before you try to argue with me, just let me do this for you. I want you to have nice things, like Angel and Mia, and the others. OK?"

For a while she ate quietly. She looked around at the stores on the outskirts of the food court and she thought of the cute outfits she'd seen the other girls wearing. She'd never owned new clothes, all of hers had come from the local thrift store, or garage sales. Yes, she wanted clothes like that, but could she let Dom do this for her? What would he want in return? Dom was a nice guy, but nobody did something for you for nothing, did they? No one had ever done anything nice for her, not really, except for Dom. She thought about Dom comforting her last night. She knew she could trust Dom, he took care of all the others at the house, that's what Mia had said. He was trying to do for her, what he would do for any of the others.

Mind made up she finished eating and smiled at Dom. She was going to enjoy herself today.

"OK, Dom."

"What no argument?" he asked grinning at her.

"No argument I-I know..., I know you want to do this and ..., just thank you, OK?"

Dom nodded as he again took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She was smiling at him, and somewhere in his chest he felt a jolt of happiness.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

Several hours later Dom sat opposite her again, this time watching her eat an ice cream cone. If she had any idea how watching her lick the cold chocolate treat was affecting him, she'd be turning several shades of red. She blushed easily, he'd discovered today. Shopping with her was completely different than shopping with any other woman he knew. She'd been hesitant at first, looking at price tags until Dom went around picking out the most outrageous outfits he could find. He'd made her laugh to the point of tears in one store. Finally he was satisfied that she'd bought enough for one day. He'd bring her back next week for more, he decided, not wanting to completely overwhelm her. He just didn't tell her that.

She felt like a princess sitting across from him. Dom had insisted she get her hair trimmed, and then, have her nails done. When she'd looked at earrings at a kiosk, Dom had urged her to have her ears pierced. He'd pampered her and spoiled her. At the bed and bath store he'd purchased powder, perfume, soaps, and bubbles. He'd spent a good twenty minutes picking out barrettes, scrunchies and bows for her hair.

"I like it down," he said fingering her curls,"but it'll be really hot sometimes."

He'd made her feel so pretty, something she'd never felt before. He'd joked with her and she knew the girls in the stores were all checking him out. She'd felt so special, all because he was with her. Now as she sat across from him she could feel his eyes on her, studying her.

"Ky," he began again reaching for her hand. "How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, enjoying the little jolts of fire shooting up her arm from where his thumb was caressing the side of her hand. She remembered how it had felt last night rubbing her back and she felt a stab of heat through her middle.

"Ky?"

"Sixteen," she said wondering if the gap in their ages was going to become a huge issue. "I'll be seventeen in February, on the twelfth."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

As the next week passed Kylie settled more firmly in her place in the family. She spent her days at the garage running the office with Angel. In the evenings she joined the others playing cards or PlayStation, watching TV or movies, or just hanging out. Every night she went to bed, and every night she woke crying from nightmares and memories.

Dom spent the week telling himself that a romantic relationship with Kylie was out of the question. She was way too young for him, he was way too old for her. So he focused on being her friend. Treating her as he would Mia. Except every night when she woke crying. Then he would go to her room to comfort her.

Then one night during her second week with them, everything changed. After Kylie had calmed down from her nightmare, Dom went to leave.

"Dom," she called softly, stopping him, his hand on the doorknob. He looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Little Girl?"

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

"If that's what you want Little Girl" Dom agreed then her picked her up in his arms and stood. He then settled himself in the middle of her bed and held her in his lap. He laid back against the pillows and she stretched out on top of him. She laced her fingers together and settled her chin on them, on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Thank you" she whispered, embarrassed by her tears, but so grateful that he was here with her.

"Anytime, Little Girl, anytime you need me. Comfortable?" he replied smiling at her.

"Mmm" she mumbled turning her head to the side and resting her cheek over his heart. She could hear it beating, steady and strong. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep feeling completely safe for the first time ever.

Dom felt her breath on his chest and realized how they were both dressed, her in an old oversized t-shirt and him in a pair of loose boxers. He felt her soft weight against him and was again filled with desire for her. She smelled like flowers, soft and feminine. Her breath against his chest was warm and moist. He groaned and quickly reminded himself that he was there to comfort her only, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. In minutes he too was asleep.

F&F

Dom woke to the sound of birds singing. From the intensity of the sun light he could tell it was late. Next to him Kylie stirred. He reached out and brushed the long curls back from her face, his thumb caressing the side of her face. Unable to stop himself he brought his mouth to hers and softly kissed her lips. She sighed contentedly against his lips and he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and opened her lips beneath his. His tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her. His hand slid beneath her t-shirt to cup her breast. When his thumb began to circle her nipple she moaned and arched against him. He pulled his mouth from hers and he rained kisses over her jawline, below her ear and down her neck.

They were both drawing ragged breaths when he finally pulled back and looked into her indigo eyes. He knew they had to stop, she was so young, so innocent. He knew he would have to be the one to stop, even though he wanted nothing more than to make her his.

"I think it's time for us to get up, Little Girl," he said sliding his hand out from beneath her shirt. He leaned down and placed one last gentle kiss on her bruised lips. He climbed over her and stood up. Then he offered her his hand and when she slipped hers into it, he pulled her from the bed.

F&F

Over the next week Dom was conflicted over his feelings for Kylie, and it showed in his actions. During the daytime he treated her the same way he treated the other girls and Mia. But at night, when her nightmares returned, when she woke crying, then he would go to her room to comfort her. He would hold her close, breathing in her sweet scent he would kiss away her fears. He would feel her relax, her sobs subsiding, and know he should leave her then, but he didn't. Every night he would lay down with her snuggled against his broad chest and fall asleep with her in his arms. Every morning he would kiss her and caress her, forgetting all the reasons not to. And every day he would lecture himself on how it wasn't going to happen again.

That Thursday he met up with Hector, who wanted to know if he was going to race the next night. Dom asked what Hector had in mind and discovered that Hector was setting up races at an abandoned air strip west of LA. It had been weeks since a race had been held, well a legal one, which is all the team participated in now. He couldn't wait to take Kylie.

"Count us in," he said grinning. He nailed down all the details and headed back to tell the team.

When he filled them in at dinner everyone was psyched and ready to race and make some money. Hector had set up ten races and Dom had told him the team would race in five of them. They would dominate the races, but leave openings for some of the others to show their stuff. After the group broke up, into couples, mostly heading off together Dom approached Kylie.

"So, Little Girl, you gonna be my good luck charm tomorrow night?" he asked his finger caressing her upper arm.

She felt little shivers run up and down her spine as she gazed up into his dark chocolate eyes. He had her totally confused. Most days he treated her like a little sister, the same as he treated all the girls, but each night he held her in his arms and chased away her demons, and each morning he drove her crazy with desire. His hands and lips explored her body awakening in her a hunger she'd never known before.

"If you want me to be," she answered, knowing that she'd do just about anything he asked her to. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and felt her body begin to heat up. She loved the way his t-shirt molded to his upper body, hugging the six pack abs and broad shoulders. She unconsciously began worrying her lower lip and Dom groaned. In slow motion he leaned toward her, his eyes on her lips.

"Hey, Dom!" Vince called from the kitchen.

Startled, Kylie jumped back. Dom studied her from half closed eyes. He yelled back to Vince and running his hand softly against her cheek, he turned and left the room.

F&F

Kylie hung her head, the taunts being shouted at her echoing over and over in her mind. You're useless. You'll never amount to anything. No one else will ever want you. Can't you do anything right? She tossed and turned in her bed as the taunts continued to rain down on her. Stupid. Idiot. Suddenly the voice changed. The person berating her was no longer her step father, it was Dom. She whimpered and cried out his name.

"No, Dom. Please . I can do better. I'm sorry," she cried and suddenly he was there, holding her, comforting her.

"Kylie, honey wake up, Little Girl. It's OK, Baby, it's OK," his voice crooned in her ear. His strong arms cradled her against her chest, his large hands caressed her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't be mad, please don't be mad," she repeated over and over until his comforting finally broke through and she drifted off to a quiet sleep.

Dom settled back against the pillows, keeping her cradled on his chest. He brushed her long wet curls back from her face and she shuddered. He kissed the top of her head and patted her back. His mind was filled with the words she had been crying. It was almost as if she were apologizing to him, as if she were afraid of him. _God, what is going on inside her head?_

He continued to hold her. His mind going over it again and again and getting nowhere. Finally he allowed himself to relax and enjoy holding her close. A short time later he too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

When Dom woke a couple of hours later he was surprised to find Kylie already awake. She had pushed herself up on one arm and had been watching him sleep.

"Hey, Honey, you OK?" he asked reaching his hand out to caress her cheek.

Instead of answering she bent her head and brushed her lips gently against his. Dom felt a wave of desire wash over him and the hand at her cheek slid back into her hair, cupping her head and bringing her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth, running over her teeth and tasting her sweetness. He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him so that she lay on top of him. His hands ran down her back and he cupped her bottom. Kylie slid her hands between them, running them over his muscled chest. Dom knew he had to stop this before it went too far and between kisses, while drawing in ragged breaths he told her so.

"Ky, Baby... ..we've gotta stop honey...we can't."

"Please Dom...please just love me," she countered as she kissed his face, neck and finally that sensitive area behind his ear. Dom groaned knowing if they didn't stop soon they weren't going to. He pushed her up and held her away from him.

"We have to stop, Ky," he said firmly looking up into her deep blue eyes. He saw tears well up in them just before she pulled herself away and sat on the edge of the bed. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, her cheek resting on them facing away from him. Slowly the tears ran down her face.

"Why Dom?" she asked, her voice raw with emotion. "What's wrong with me?"

"Kylie...," Dom tried, but she cut him off.

"Why doesn't anyone love me? Am I that terrible? He always said no one would ever want me. That it was my fault he hurt me, because I was stupid, lazy and worthless. She never stopped him so, so it must have been true, right? But I always thought if I got away I could find someone to- to love me, but...he was right wasn't he?" she finished so quietly that Dom could barely hear her.

"No, Baby. No! It's not you, Little Girl. It's me, Baby. There are things about me you don't know. I've screwed up a lot and I don't want to do that with you." Dom grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close. He put a hand beneath her chin and forced her to look at him. "He had no right, Baby, no right to do what he did to you. You didn't deserve it! It's not you, Baby, I just-I don't want to end up hurting you."

"Then just love me Dom, please, just love me," she begged.

Dom felt something inside him snap. He brought his lips to hers and began to fulfill her wish. Somehow in just a few short moments they were both naked and Dom settled over her and slowly eased himself into her. He entered her slowly, a little at a time, allowing her body to get used to him. Slowly he began to move his hips reigniting the smoldering coals within her. He tried to be gentle, but she was frantic and what little control he had left slowly slipped away from him. Together they climbed higher and higher until at last they were floating among the stars. As their breathing slowed to normal Dom rolled over bringing her with him. She snuggled against him and fell asleep, safe in his arms.

Dom held her close trying to figure out what to do now. He loved Kylie more than he had known was possible. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but was it fair? Did he have the right to tie her to him, an ex-con ten years older than her? What would happen in ten years? She would still be a beautiful young woman, while he would be a middle aged man. Hell ,at best he was a good mechanic, a street racer. What kind of future could he offer her? Finally sleep claimed him, but he was no closer to an answer.

F&F

Kylie woke slowly, momentarily unsure of where she was. As she became more aware of her body she felt the warmth emanating from the man sleeping beside her. Dom, she thought smiling and snuggling closer to him. A wave of love for him washed over her as she remembered last night's events. She gently traced a finger down the middle of his stomach. She felt him stiffen beneath her hand.

"You keep that up , Little Girl, and we'll be late for work today," he said, his voice rough with sleep. His own hand was sliding over her backside.

"Guess we'll be late today," Kylie replied, mischief twinkling in her eyes as her hand slipped lower.

F&F

Kylie stood in her room surveying herself in the mirror. She and Angel had spent the afternoon at the mall shopping. Angel had insisted that Kylie needed the perfect outfit for the races tonight. Dom had just grinned and handed Kylie a wad of cash, telling her to buy whatever she wanted. He'd kissed her cheek and told her to have fun, then he'd turned back to his car, making sure it was ready for tonight. Angel had rolled her eyes. On the way to the mall she'd tried to weasel out of Kylie exactly what her and Dom's relationship was. It was obvious to the whole gang that Dom was the only one Kylie was comfortable with when it came to physical contact. Whenever anyone else got too close or touched her without thinking Kylie would stiffen up. Dom however was always touching her, pulling her on his lap, kissing her on the cheek or forehead, holding her hand, or hugging her close. Everyone was speculating on their relationship. Vince, Lydia, Leon, and Rachel were sure the two were having sex, while Mia, Brian, and Jesse swore they were just friends, good friends. Angel, Rome and Lexi weren't quite sure.

Kylie herself wasn't exactly sure where she stood with Dom. Her limited experience with men left her at a loss to define what is was she and Dom had together, if anything. Yes, they had had made love, or had sex, last night and this morning, but Dom had never said the three words Kylie longed to hear, I love you. She knew Dom cared for her, he was always there to chase away the demons that haunted her, to assure that she was safe. And he was very generous with her, buying her anything she wanted or needed. Yet, sometimes he treated her like a younger sister, holding a part of himself back from her. She was hoping tonight would change all that.

That was why she was wearing this very short, white leather mini skirt with a white lace tank top that revealed skin from mid stomach to the low waist of the skirt, over a white lace bra, and three inch white stiletto boots. Lying on the bed was a black white length leather jacket. She had indulged in makeup too. Concealer, foundation and blush covered the faint green-blue remnants of her bruises, while iridescent eyeshadow, liner and mascara brought out her blue eyes, and red lipstick and polish adorned her mouth and nails. She'd pulled her hair into a french braid with loose tendrils framing her face. Looking in the mirror, she actually felt pretty, but she was worried about what Dom would think when he saw her. Picking up the jacket from the bed she headed out. It was time to face the music.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Dom was in the living room with Rome, Vince and Brian waiting for the others so they could head to the races. He was facing away from the stairs looking at the others. Rome was telling them a story from his derby days when he saw Kylie coming down the stairs. He stopped mid sentence and stared. Vince and Brian looked up to see what had caught his attention. Vince let out a long whistle as the other two broke into grins.

"Damn, Baby, you are looking hot tonight!" Rome said.

Dom turned to see which of the ladies was on the stairs. When he saw Kylie he damn near dropped the Corona in his hand. He was once again amazed at her beauty. As she stopped on the last step and turned to face them he thought of angels. That's what she looked like, he thought, his very own angel. He absently set the beer bottle on a side table and walked over to her. He looked her up and down before bringing his eyes to meet hers. Despite her bravado he could see she was nervous. Did she think he wouldn't like her dressed up like the other ladies? Did she think she didn't look good? With her low self-esteem it was hard to know what she was afraid of. Wanting only to reassure her he brought his palm to her cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

What he'd meant to be a light kiss quickly escalated out of control. His hand slid to the nape of her neck as her hands came around his shoulders. His tongue darted out and when her lips parted, slipped into her mouth to duel with hers. His left hand settled on her hip and he pressed her body tight to his. His right hand slid down her back and cupped her bottom. She let out a tiny moan and pressed herself closer to him. When they final pulled back, foreheads resting against each other, both were breathing raggedly. Suddenly the group of guys behind him in the living room, and the ladies clustered at the top of the stairs let out a cornucopia of catcalls, hoots and whistles. Dom watched as Kylie turned bright red. Tipping his head he kissed her forehead and then slipped his arm around her waist and drew her down the last step. He guided her towards the front door.

"That's enough. Let's go!" he called to the rest without sparing them a glance.  
-

Dom looked around at the competition. Hector had pulled together a worthy group of racers. A black Mustang GT, a green and black Mazda RX7, and a racer red Lotus Elise stood next to his midnight blue '67 GTO. He rubbed his hand up and down Ky's back as he applied the mad scientist's comments to each car. The Mustang was pure American muscle with an 8 cylinder, 250 horsepower engine. The Mazda and Lotus each had 6 cylinder engines with, fuel injection and twin turbo respectively. He grinned knowing his own car featured a v-8 with 335 horses under the hood. All the vehicles were equipped with nos. His own had four tanks.

Next he checked out the drivers. The owner of the mustang was a Fonzie look-alike, brash and cocky. A young African American kid whose glasses kept sliding down his nose owned the Mazda. Last but not least was a slender Asian chick that stood next to her lotus. She had come close to beating Brian last week on Braden Blvd. Ready to race he turned to Kylie and pulled her into his arms.

"You gonna be my trophy girl when I win?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"If that's what you want, Dom," she answered, trying to draw him out. She was still frustrated on where they stood. She was pleased he'd finally kissed her like that in front of the others, always before he'd treated her like a sister around them. He'd been extremely possessive of her since they arrived, keeping an arm around her shoulders, a hand on her back, even holding her hand. He 'd kept her at his side the whole time. But he'd introduced her to people as "the newest member of the team", not as his girl and that hurt a little more each time he did it.

He pulled back to study her, aware that something wasn't quite right. Her eyes were wary and sad, despite the smile she gave him.

"What's wrong, Little Girl?" He asked wanting to make her smile real.

"Noth-," she began, only to have him cut her off.

"I want the truth Kylie. Now," he demanded.

Kylie dropped her eyes, trying to hide the tears welling up in them. Now on top of everything Dom was angry with her. She blinked furiously as he said her name and slipped a finger beneath her chin. She knew he wouldn't let her hide from him.

"It's silly," she began as blue eyes met brown. He let out a frustrated hm-pf and she raised her hand to his chest.

"I ah…I'm just a little scared," she hedged, thinking fast. "Racing is dangerous. You could get hurt."

Dom studied her for a moment. The concern for him in her eyes was real, but he felt it wasn't what had been there just minutes ago. There was more going on than she was ready to share with him. That was OK, though. He knew he could be patient and wheedle it out of her later.

"I'll be fine, Little Girl. I'm a good racer, and I'm careful," he said trying to alleviate her fears. "Besides," he added, grinning. " I've got my trophy girl waiting for me."

He tipped his head and his lips captured hers. "OK?" he asked.

She nodded and he kissed her again softly.

"Good," he replied just before his lips claimed hers for one last kiss. Then he led her over to the rest of the team and went to chat with Hector before the race.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Cars blurred as he flew past them, and Dom felt the high he only experienced during those few seconds it took for him to drive that quarter of a mile. Well, the high that up until now he'd only felt while racing, some small part of his brain realized. He drove over the finish line and began to slow his car. He couldn't wait to get back to Kylie, to see how she'd liked the race. He also wanted to feel that high again, the high he now realized he felt every time he held her in his arms, when she smiled at him, or when he heard her soft voice saying his name. He drove back to the starting line and quickly exited the car. While everyone crowded around him trying to congratulate him, he only had eyes for her and he immediately pulled her into his arms. He lifted her over his head and buried his face in her breasts, spinning her around. Then he slowly slid her down his body and kissed her. The crowd around them cheered.

Dom accepted congrats, all the while keeping his arm possessively around Kylie's tiny waist. He helped her into the passenger side of his car before getting in himself. He drove past the side lines and the space for him between Rome's purple Mitsubishi Spyder and Brian's lime green Evo. The team had garnered a spot on the left of the track just beyond the starting line, but Dom had other things in mind. He drove away from the air strip and down the road to a small viewing area where people used to park and watch the planes take off and land.

"Feel better?" Dom asked once he'd parked and turned the car off.

"Yeah," Kylie replied grinning at him. "That looked like fun."

"It is, Little Girl, but not as much fun as this," Dom said just before he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. When she smiled, he slipped his tongue over her lips and into her mouth. Kylie raised her tongue to meet his, and they dueled. When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for breath.

"God, Baby, you taste so good," Dom told her as he kissed her cheeks, his hand sliding up to caress her breast. He felt the nipple instantly harden and flicked his thumb over the nub.

Kylie groaned and kissed his face, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Feels so good..," she whispered. "Please don't stop, please."

Dom had no intention of stopping and he reached beneath the seat pulling the lever and sliding the seat back as far as it would go. Then he pulled Kylie over to his lap. He pulled her shirt up and off. His hand slid to her back and quickly unfastened her bra. He slid it down her arms and bunched it up with her shirt. He tossed them toward the passenger seat and captured one nipple with his mouth, his hand kneading the other.

Kylie's hands shook as she struggled to undo the buttons of Dom's shirt. It was hard to concentrate with his mouth and hands caressing her breasts. When she finally undid the last button and pulled the shirt apart she gave a frustrated groan when she found the wife beater beneath it.

Dom chuckled, but sat up slightly and pulled both garments off. He tossed them to the side and slid a hand up to cup each of her breasts, his thumbs flicking across the hardened nipples. She bent down and kissed the top of his head as her palms ran over his chest. As Dom turned his face up she rained light kisses over his forehead, eyes, nose and cheeks, and finally his lips.

Dom's hands roamed over her body, down her back, then pushing up her skirt to cup her bottom. He caressed her through her barely-there lace panties and then slid down over the tops of her thigh high stockings. He groan as his pants suddenly felt two sizes too small. Reaching between them he unbuttoned them and slid down the zipper. He slid Kylie's panties down and she gingerly lifted each leg out of them, then Dom lifted his hips and slid his pants and boxers down.

Kylie straddled him and his hands again roamed over her. He reached up and pulled the band from her braid and then slowly undid it. Her curls quickly sprang free and fell over them like a curtain. He pulled her head down kissing her over and over.

The silence of the car was gone, now filled with their labored breathing, loud smacking kisses, low moans and softly murmured words of desire and pleasure. Kylie felt the length of him pressed against her hot wet opening, and shifted her hips until the head of his penis slipped inside her. She slowly lowered herself down on him, savoring each moment. When she nearly had all of him inside her she stopped and pulled up off him until just the head was still inside her. Dom leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes as she again lowered herself on him. When she made to pull up again he grabbed her hips, holding her in place. One hand slid up her back and neck pulling her head to his and pressing his lips into hers. Beneath her his hips began to grind into hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Dom swore sitting up suddenly. He pushed Kylie to the passenger seat.

"Dom, what's wrong?" she asked shocked by his actions. Just moments before she'd been lying on his chest as their breathing returned to normal after making love.

"Get dressed," he replied already having pulled up his pants and now zipping them. Kylie did as she was told, a habit from her childhood. When she'd finished,she looked over from where she knelt on the passenger seat to see Dom climbing out the driver's door. She turned and climbed out of the car and walked around. Dom was standing with his arms on the roof over the open door, his head leaning on them.

"Dom?" she said softly, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. She heard him take a big breath before turning around to face her. She shivered, from the look on his face more so than the cold desert air that washed over her sweat soaked body.

"I forgot! Again!" Dom was practically yelling. Kylie didn't understand what was going on, why Dom was angry with her, and the confusion showed on her face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a strip of condoms, which he shook in front of her.

"I always use protection, always. Every time, except with you."

"It's OK, Dom. I'm...,"

"Damn it! Ky, it's not OK. Condoms are for protection, your protection. From disease..."

"I know what a condom is for, Dom. I may not have a lot of experience, but I'm not stupid," she yelled at him, angry that he was treating her like a child. "What I don't know, is why you're so upset."

"I'm upset because we didn't use one, again. Damn it, Ky, you could get pregnant. Unless you're gonna tell me that even though he beat you and hardly fed you, the man you have nightmares about every night, allowed you to go to a doctor, and you're actually on the pill!"

Suddenly it clicked for Kylie, Dom was scared she'd get pregnant and then, knowing the type of man he was, he'd be stuck with her, at least until their child grew up. He didn't want that. That's why he ran hot and cold with her. He enjoyed her well enough, but he didn't want to have to marry her and be tied to her for the next twenty years. That's why he hadn't introduced her to people tonight as "his girl", because she wasn't. She jumped back as if he'd slapped her, her face suddenly pale, her hands shaking. She took a deep breath and looked at a spot on his chest, knowing if she looked into his face she'd start sobbing.

"No, Dom, I'm not on the pill, but I really don't think you need to worry, it's not the right time of the month for that," she said, remembering a little of what she'd learned in health class. It wasn't true, 'cause to be honest she really couldn't remember how the concept went, she had been worried about other things back then, like getting enough to eat. She wasn't going to tell him that, though. All she wanted right now was to get as far away from him, as fast as she could, before she broke down and cried.

"Ky...," he started, taking in the hurt look on her face and her stilted voice. He immediately realized he'd hurt her somehow. He didn't know how though, after all he'd only been trying to protect her. It was his responsibility.

"It's OK, Dom," she cut him off and wrapped her arms around herself. "Let's get back, everyone will wonder where we are."

"Ky...," he tried again, but she shook her head and walked around the car. She got in and buckled up.

Dom climbed in and drove back toward the air strip. On the way he tried several times to get her to talk to him, but she refused to, looking out the window the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

When they got back to the air strip Dom parked in his spot between Rome's and Brian's cars. Vince's' spot was empty, indicating they were either in time for the seventh race, or had just missed it. Kylie opened her door and got out before Dom even had time to turn off the ignition. He watched her head over to the group of girls shaking his head. How was he gonna fix things when he didn't even know what was wrong? Sighing, he got out and walked over to Leon.

"How we doin'?"

"We're on a roll man. We're up twenty-eight five and we still got Vince and Brian to go. Hector's been looking for you, sumtin' 'bout some papers you need from his 'cuz."

Dom nodded. He'd asked Hector about getting Ky a new birth certificate. He figured if they made her eighteen no-one could bother her.

"Dom!" he heard Mia calling and turned to see her walking towards him. He could tell from the way she was walking that she was pissed about something. _Man what is with the women in my life tonight?_ He shook his head.

"Whatever it is Mia, I'm not in a mood so save it for later."

"Too damn bad, Dom. What'd you do to Kylie?" She stood toe to toe with him and got in his face.

"Nothing, we just..., What'd she say?" Dom looked at the ground.

"Nothing Dom, that's the problem. She's just standing there looking lost and trying not to cry."

His head snapped up at that. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry.

"She's crying?" he couldn't keep the concern out of his voice and Mia nodded.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot."

"I repeat, Dom, what the hell did you do to her? When you two left here you couldn't keep your hands off each other, now you're over here being pissie and she's over there crying."

"I don't know," Dom replied, shaking his head. He walked away from the track, so he could talk without anyone overhearing. He turned back to Mia who had followed him. He sighed and ran his hand behind his neck. He really didn't want to discuss his sex life with his baby sister, but he needed her help.

"We rode over to the viewing area and parked. I..., one thing led to another and we got carried away."

"Oh my God, Dom! You're sleeping with her?"

"I know Mia, I know. I just..."

"What?"

"I love her Mia, more than I ever have anyone else, even Letty. She just... When I'm racing I feel this high, it's incredible. I've never felt it anywhere except racing, until now. When she smiles at me, or when I hold her. I feel that way Mia."

Mia looked at her brother. Something in his words made her rethink before she said the wrong thing. Dom had changed when their dad died, then his time in prison She knew he'd been lonely after Letty left. Then she thought about his behavior tonight. Normally he flirted with the racer chasers, but tonight he'd steered clear of them, giving all his attention to Kylie.

"OK, Dom. So what happened?"

"I freaked. I realized we hadn't used anything and I yelled. But she yelled right back at me. Told me it was OK I told her it wasn't, that she could get pregnant. That's when she got quiet. She said not to worry about it, it wasn't the right time. Then she refused to talk to me anymore. I don't understand, I was only trying to protect her. I was mad at myself, not her. Mia, will you talk to her? Please."

Mia nodded, thinking about what Dom had said.

"Just one question, Dom. Did you tell her how you feel?"

"No. I uh, I wanted to give her some time, I mean, I didn't want to push her into anything too fast."

"Dom, are you for real? That girl needs to feel loved more than anyone I know. You should have told her how you feel." She shook her head. "I'll go talk to her."


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Dom watched Mia walk back over to Kylie. She was standing with Angel, who had an arm around her shoulders, and was currently glaring icicles at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead for sure. Mia said something to them and Ky nodded, then began walking away from the crowds with Mia. He hoped his sister could straighten things out. There was no way he was going to lose Kylie. He'd do whatever it took, wait as long as he had to, but he wasn't going to lose her.

"Dom asked me to talk to you," Mia told Ky as they walked together.

"He doesn't want to tell me it's over himself?" Kylie's question was so soft that Mia almost didn't hear it.

"What? No! Why'd you think that?" Mia was so surprised she stopped

"Look, Mia, I know what a loser I am. I know Dom doesn't love me. He's a good guy, and he's been great to me, buying me clothes, giving me a place to stay and a job. That's what he does, he takes care of people. So things went a bit too far between us. I understand. He doesn't love me. That's why he's so worried I'll get pregnant. He doesn't want to get stuck with me when he can have any girl he wants. That's why he didn't introduce me as his girl tonight," Kylie faced away from Mia, not wanting her to see the tears streaming over her cheeks.

Mia looked at Kylie in shock, then she grabbed her shoulders forcing the smaller girl to turn around and face her.

"Look at me, Kylie," she demanded. "You are _**not**_ a loser. You have to stop putting yourself down all the time. And how do you know how Dom feels? Did he tell you that?"

"No he didn't say that. I just...I don't know. I've never been good enough for anyone, why should Dom be any different?"

"Because he is. Who weren't you good enough for Ky? Your parents? You gotta let go of that. Ask any of the team. They'll tell you the truth, and that's that you are a great person. You always jump in when there's work to be done, you're smart and pretty, and as for Dom? Ky, he's been happier since you came, than he has been in the last year. _Because of you_. You two need to talk to each other, about your feelings and what you want from each other. He cares about you. A lot. "

"How can you know that Mia? How do you know how Dom feels about me?"

"I know because he told me when he asked me to talk to you. He said you wouldn't talk to him and he needed my help fixing things. I couldn't believe he asked me that. Besides anyone with eyes can see it Ky. He loves you, and you love him. Dom, he used to flirt with the racer chasers, even when he was with Letty, and it hurt her a lot. When we got here tonight, Dom didn't even look at them, not once. He kept you with him the whole time, except when he was racing. That means something Kylie. And you, you tolerate the rest of us touching you, but you touch Dom on your own. You trust him enough to sleep in the same bed. Come on Ky, tell me you don't love him and I'll go tell him to take a hike."

"I-I can't, I do love him."

"Good, now go talk to him."

"I, uh, I don't know what to say," Kylie looked across the expanse to see Dom watching her and Mia.

"You don't have to say anything right now, just go to him."

Kylie nodded and began walking towards Dom. His dark chocolate eyes caught hers and drew her to him like a moth to a flame. She stopped in front of him and he opened his arms and pulled her close. As his arms closed around her he whispered apologies as she cried into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Dominic looked out at the ocean, thinking about the roller coaster the night had been. First Kylie dressed to the nines, racing, making love, their crazy misunderstanding, Mia yelling at him, then talking to Ky for him, and finally her coming back into his arms. But it hadn't really ended there. Knowing that Mia was right, that he had to tell Kylie how he felt about her, he'd decided to skip the after the race party and drove to the beach. When they'd arrived Kylie's eyes had grown wide taking in the beauty.

"I've never seen a beach before. It's so beautiful," she said, her voice soft.

"Do you want to get out?" Dom asked. "It'll be a little chilly."

"Can we?" He heard the wistfulness in her voice.

"Sure. Take your shoes and stockings off," Dom told her, already removing his own shoes and socks. He rolled up the legs of his pants, then climbed out and walked to the back of the car, removed two blankets from the trunk, and went around to Kylie. Taking her hand he led her to the sand and watched the look on her face when her feet sank into the tiny grains. It was obvious to him that she'd never walked on the beach before. He wondered what else she hadn't done.

"Come on," he said tugging her towards the water, stopping to drop the blankets on the way. Kylie stopped on the way, amazed at how the surface of the sand changed the closer they got to the water. Suddenly her feet no longer sank, as the moist sand supported her weight. At the water's edge though, they again began to sink.

Kylie was wrapped up in the ocean and the sand. She could smell the salty water, feel the sand sliding through her toes, and hear the waves as they lapped at the shore. She took a step into the water and felt a chill from it seep through her body. She looked at Dom smiling. "It's beautiful," she told him, shivering slightly.

"So are you."

Kylie blushed and dropped her head as the wind slid through her hair. She knew what Dom was saying wasn't true, but it felt so good to hear him say it. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her as they stared out at the water.

"Tonight didn't go the way I wanted it to," he said softly. "I acted like an idiot and I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. I was angry with myself for not protecting you. It's my responsibility and I blew it."

Kylie turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"It wasn't all your responsibility, Dom. I just didn't realize how important it was to you. I thought..., I thought you were afraid you'd get stuck with me."

Dom smiled as the irony of the situation hit him. He shook his head.

"I didn't want you to get stuck with me." He took Kylie's hand and led her back to the blankets. He spread one out,sat down and held a hand out to her. Once she settled between his legs, her back against his chest, he covered her with the second blanket and wrapped his arms around her again.

Then he began to talk. He told her about his dad, how he died and about Kenny Linder. Then he told her about the heists, Vince getting hurt, Jesse getting shot, and Bryan being a cop. He told her everything, 'cause he wanted her forever, but she had to know what he'd done, how he'd screwed up.

"That's why I didn't want you to get pregnant. I didn't want you to wake up one day and find yourself tied to an ex-con."

Kylie turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Dom, I would never hold that against you," she said softly. "What you did, was done out of grief over your dad's death."

"And the rest?"

Kylie dropped her eyes. She knew that Dom had told her his secrets and now it was time for her to share hers.

"You ah, you made a mistake and I would never hold that against you. My whole life has been one big mistake. I screw up regularly. That's what he, ...ah...," She stopped and took a moment to figure out how to explain it all. "My dad died when I was four, and my mom was remarried before I turned five. At first it wasn't that bad, but by the time I started school I was always in trouble. I made too much noise, I ran in the house, I made messes, I couldn't do anything right. I was always nervous and I got real clumsy, which only made things worse. I dropped stuff, spilled stuff, bumping into things was almost a daily event. The punishments started out going to bed without supper, no TV, stuff like that. I was never allowed to go on school field trips, even educational ones. When I was six he started hitting me. First it was just a spanking, but then there were slaps and kicks. By the time I was seven I'd had my hand stitched, my head stapled, a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. The summer before third grade I started to sleep in the laundry room in the cellar, and most days I didn't get breakfast or dinner. Lunch was always the same, a peanut butter sandwich, sometimes a few carrots or an apple. He said that was all I needed. If he was angry I didn't eat at all."

Dom listened to her talk noting the flatness of her voice. She could have been talking about the weather. She wouldn't look at him, just stared at a spot on his chest. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from letting loose a string of curses. His hands clenched into fists. If he ever got his hands on this man he'd kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

The next few months passed in a haze of happiness for Kylie and Dom. He was determined to give her every experience her step-father had denied her over the years. They had gone to the beach for the day and he had taken her into the ocean, holding her close because she was frightened from the times her step-father had held her head under water in the bath tub.

They had attended an Anaheim Ducks hockey game which she had, surprisingly, loved. He had taken her to a murder mystery dinner theatre and the ballet. They had gone to the movies several times enjoying Snow Dogs, A Walk to Remember and Collateral Damage. Next week they were going to go see Return to Never Land, which was going to require renting a copy of Peter Pan. They'd rented several movies each weekend; many of them were children's movies Kylie had never seen. Dom had taken a bit of ribbing from the guys, but for his girl, it was worth it.

They'd also gone bike riding, horseback riding and go-carting. He'd taken her to a few museums, the horse races and dancing at a few clubs. She had great rhythm, but was very timid. Dom loved slow dancing with her, whispering in her ear how sexy she was and all the things he was going to do to her when he got her home. She would blush, but snuggle closer in his arms.

He planned to take her away to the mountains for a weekend and to camp out, to go fishing and hiking, and to roast marshmallows. He also planned to sleep out and make love to her under the stars.

He'd taken her to Disneyland for her birthday. It was a day neither would ever forget. Watching Kylie discover the magic of Disney, Dom had fallen in love with her all over again. Kylie had been so overwhelmed with the rides, the characters, the whole experience, and she loved Dom even more for giving it to her. He'd even worn Mickey ears, and had his picture taken with Tigger and Pooh.

Kylie blossomed more with each experience, and she began to relax more with the other members of the Team. She felt safe with them, knowing that none of them would intentionally hurt her. She pulled pranks on the others with Rome, learned to cook with Mia and allowed Rachel to play with her hair and do her nails. Surprisingly, she found herself drawn to Vince. She realized his gruffness was just a cover and often played video games with him and Jesse. Overall, the Team had accepted her as one of them, and each was very protective of her.

Most of all, she felt secure in her relationship with Dom. Everyone in the Street Racing Scene knew Kylie was Dom's girl. Even the Racer Chasers began to steer clear of Dom, knowing it was a waste of time trying to get him away from Kylie, she wasn't Letty, and he wasn't interested in cheating with any of them.

The only real bone of contention in their relationship was Kylie's wanting to learn to drive. Kylie hated being dependent on Dom and the others for rides whenever she wanted or need to go somewhere. Plus, she wanted to know what all the fuss was about. After all, in order to race, you needed to drive.

Dom, however, enjoyed driving Kylie around. He liked going places with her, sharing her day. He also liked that she wasn't out alone. After all, she was new to L.A. and didn't know all the areas a pretty girl should avoid. Plus, there was always the threat of her parents hanging over their heads. If they decided to try and find her, and did while she was alone, it would be real bad.

Then in late March, something unexpected happened. They had arrived at the air strip for an evening of races, Mia snagged Kylie and Angel to go to the ladies' room, and he was going to talk to Hector when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey, Dom."

Turning, Dom found himself looking into the dark brown eyes of the first woman he'd loved. She was, also, the only woman to tear his heart out and toss it to the ground. Letty.

"Letty," he returned her greeting with an almost imperceptible nod, his voice hard.

She stepped closer, smiling. "You look good, Dom, real good."

"Yeah?" Dom asked. "You look good, too. I guess Mexico agreed with you." He was determined to be polite, even though he really couldn't care less about her anymore.

"Just like being single has agreed with you," Letty replied, stepping into his space and running a finger up his chest.

Dom was disgusted. He took a step back from her, his eyes hard. When he spoke his voice conveyed his anger and disgust.

"Wrong, Letty. I haven't been single for months."

"Really?" Letty challenged. "Where's your girl then?" She made a show of looking around, as if to call him out for lying.

Before Dom could respond a bunch of the team walked over.

"Letty?" Jesse called out in excitement.

"Hey, Jesse, how you doin' boy?" Letty replied smiling. The two hugged with Leon next in line. Vince hung back with Rome and Brian, his arm around Rachel. He hadn't forgiven Letty for cutting out on them.

After spending a few moments catching up with Jesse and Leon, Letty turned to the cluster of people with Dom.

"Brian, damn boy, didn't think I'd ever see you again," she greeted. "Vince, you ain't gonna say hello?"

Brian and Vince both greeted her with obvious reluctance, introducing Rome, Rachel, Lydia and Lexi. Just then Mia, Angel and Kylie came back from the bathroom.

"Oh my God! Letty!" Mia rushed forward to hug the young woman she'd considered a sister. Then Letty turned to the other two girls.

"So, which one of these ladies is yours, Jesse?" she asked.

Jesse quickly introduced Angel and Letty. Letty turned to Kylie.

"That means you must be Dom's girl," she commented as she studied the younger woman.

Kylie nodded, taking in the animosity in Letty's comment. She felt a shiver run through her, but then Dom was behind her, his arms around her waist.

"That's right. Letty, this is Kylie. Ky, this is Letty, my ex."

Kylie nodded, her eyes remaining on the other woman.

"Jesus, Dom! She is a just a little girl. I can't believe you'd stoop to robbing the cradle," Letty exclaimed.

Kylie felt Dom tense behind her, and she stiffened in his arms. _Who the hell does this girl think she is? And just what is she trying to do?_

"Say whatever you want, Letty. It really doesn't concern you," Dom replied before the situation got out of hand. He knew Letty was baiting Kylie, he just wasn't sure why.

"Hey," Letty replied, holding up her hands in a surrendering action. "I'm just surprised is all, didn't mean anything by it."

It was obvious to both Dom and Kylie that Letty's apology lacked sincerity, but most of the others seemed to believe she meant it. For the sake of the team, both remained quiet. For the rest of the evening, Dom steered clear of his former girlfriend as much as possible. He noticed Vince was doing the same thing and asked him about it.

"C'mon, Dom! She took off when we needed her, really needed her," Vince replied heatedly. "She never even came to the hospital to tell me or Jesse she was leaving; we had to hear it from you and Mia. She hasn't called any of us, not once the whole time she's been gone. Then she just shows up here tonight and expects us to welcome her back with open arms! No way!"

"Easy," Dom calmed him. "I know what she did. I'm more worried about what she's up to."

"That's easy, Bro," Vince replied, glancing at Kylie. "She wants her crown back."

"Crown?" Rachel asked, confusion marring her pretty face.

"Dom's the King of the Streets," Vince replied, nodding his head to indicate his best friend since third grade. "Letty wants to be the Queen again. She wants you back, Bro."

Dom tightened his hold on Kylie, reassuring her with his actions, followed quickly by his words.

"She can want 'til she's blue, won't do her any good. I got my girl, right here. And I don't plan on switching, ever again," he announced, his voice firm, his eyes locked on Kylie's.

She leaned up on tip-toes, laid her hand on his cheek and lightly pressed her lips to his. "I love you, too."

Dom grinned and cupped her bottom, lifting her up so that her face was closer to his. He crashed his lips to hers in a kiss full of passion and desire. The two forgot the others around them as their world was reduced to their flush bodies, crashing lips, and the sensations caused by both.

They finally pulled apart, both gasping to fill their oxygen starved lungs. Kylie grinned as she looked into Dom's mocha colored eyes. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach, and she reveled in the power she'd discovered she had over this incredibly handsome, amazingly sexy, self-confident man.

"Hey, Dom, you're up!" Leon yelled from over by the starting line, causing Dom to groan loudly.

For the first time ever, Dom was reluctant to race. He was worried about leaving Kylie.

"I want you to stay with Vince and Rome while I'm racing," he told her. He knew that both men had taken to his girl. They wouldn't let anything happen to her while he was busy. Still, he didn't really want to leave her. Letty's attitude worried him.

Kylie nodded. She knew Dom was worried about her, but she wanted him to focus on the race he was about to participate in. She didn't want him distracted.

"I will, but you need to focus on your driving," She acquiesced, "not worrying about me."

"Deal," Dom replied, pressing a quick kiss to her lips and then leading her over to where Vince, Rome, Rachel and Lexi were waiting to watch the race.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

Dom sat beside Kylie in the booth, smiling as he slowly fed her the last of the chocolate lava cake and ice cream they were sharing. He loved the way she teased him, seductively licking her lips, sucking on the spoon as it slid from her lips, and moaning softly at the taste of the dessert. It was something she'd recently started to do, teasing him, as her confidence grew and she discovered the sensual powers of a woman.

He grinned at her, slipping his hand beneath the edge of her skirt. He heard her muted gasp, and his grin widened at her reddening face.

"Dom!" she hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently, sliding his hand down to gently squeeze her knee.

Kylie tried to glare at him as she'd seen Mia do when she was angry. Apparently, she was less than effective, because Dom burst out laughing.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Mia's right, you're incorrigible!"

Dom just chuckled and pulled her closer to his side. "But you love me, anyways," he whispered against her ear, causing goosebumps to raise along her arms, and her nipples to harden.

She nodded and swallowed thickly. "Dom, h-how come we didn't go home?" she asked, trying to ignore the desire now flowing through her.

Dom sighed and brought his hand down to cradle his coffee cup.

"Tonight was," he paused searching for the right words. "unexpected. I haven't thought about Letty coming back since you came to live with us."

He turned to study her, and found her looking up at him, her blue eyes filled with emotions. Fear and love, most prominently. He locked his eyes on hers and continued.

"I need to make sure you understand how I'm feeling." Kylie nodded and he went on again. "I love you, and only you. Letty's coming back isn't going to change that. I want to give you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Then he took her hand and placed the box in it.

"We haven't known each other very long, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We're not ready for marriage, yet, but I don't want you to doubt my feelings, either. So, I'm giving you this ring. It was my mom's. I want it to be a promise ring. A promise, that when the time is right, I'm gonna marry you."

Kylie opened the box with trembling fingers. Inside was a tiny ring with a heart shaped blue stone on a plain gold band. She looked up at Dom and nodded.

"I'd like that, Dom, very much," she told him, her voice husky with emotion.

Dom reached out and captured her left hand, then he plucked the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. It was a little loose. "My dad gave her this when I was born. The stone's a sapphire, my birthstone, but it reminds of your eyes. That's why I picked it to give to you. We'll get it re-sized on Monday."

"I love it, Dom. Thank you so much. I promise, I wont lose it, I'll take good care of it."

Dom grinned, _of course, she's worried about losing the ring! _He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss. Then he tugged on her hand. "Let's go home."

Kylie slid out of the booth grinning. She stood beside Dom as he paid their bill and left the waitress a tip, staring at her hand the whole time.

F&F

When they arrived home, the party was in full swing. A variety of foreign and domestic sports cars lined the driveway and the street in the vicinity of the house. The music was loud and Dom knew he had to get things quieted down before one of the neighbors called the cops. He led Kylie inside and took a good look around. Then, placing two fingers between his lips, he whistled loudly.

All around people stopped dancing, talking and laughing and turned to Dom. Someone turned the music down and the video game currently being played on the large flat screen was paused.

"Party's over, folks. Time to head home." Dom stood in front of the stairs and watched as people began collecting their belongings and friends. A good deal of grumbling could be heard too, after all the Toretto's threw one hell of a party and people hated to see it end.

Brian and Mia came over, draped over each other. "I'll make sure everyone's taken care of, if you wanta head on up," Brian assured Dom.

"Thanks, Bro," Dom replied before turning and scooping Kylie up in his arms. She squealed loudly, but just seconds later Brian and Mia could hear her laughing as Dom climbed the stairs.

Dom shouldered open the door, then kicked it shut behind them. He strode across the room and plopped Kylie onto the bed causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles again. Dom dropped down beside and quickly covered her body with his own.

He leaned down and kissed Kylie deeply. His hands wandered up and down her sides, then grazed over her flat tummy and slipped beneath her shirt. They slid up to her lace covered breast and began to knead the soft flesh.

"Dom," Kylie moaned as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. "quit playing."

Dom chuckled huskily. "Here I thought I was making love to you." He pushed her top up and helped her pull it off.

Kylie wriggled beneath him, loving the feeling of his erection jumping in response, against her stomach. Kylie moaned again as he swiftly removed her bra and lowered his mouth to her now bare, pebbled nipples.

"Unh," she kicked off her shoes, then reached down and slipped off her skirt and panties. Her hands went to his shirt and she pulled at the buttons securing it. "Please," she panted.

Dom pushed himself up, supporting his weight on one arm. He quickly dispensed with his shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Kylie immediately pushed them down over his firm buttocks, and Dom kicked out of them after toeing off his shoes and socks.

"Tell me what you want," Dom ordered as he gazed into her violet hued eyes.

"Fuck me, Dom, please fuck me" Kylie replied. Dom leaned down, once again capturing her sweet, sweet lips with his own. He lowered his hips and pushed her legs further apart, then slowly plunged inside her.

F&F

In the room next door, Letty listened to the sounds coming from their room. The creaking of the bed, the headboard hitting the wall, Kylie's soft cries, and Dom's deeper moaning. Her eyes were hard, her face set. _Soon, _she promised herself, _ I'll get rid of that little slut and Dom will be mine again!_ She dumped her bag on the bed and headed back down stairs to visit with the guys. She knew exactly how to get any dirt on that little skank out of them. Then she'd use it to get rid of her for good. She grinned, pleased with herself.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

The next morning Dom and Kylie headed down to the kitchen as usual. They had already showered together, where they had made love again, and were dressed for the day. Dom had surprise planned for Kylie.

They followed the smells of coffee and bacon, and the sounds of teasing, talking and laughing to the large, sunny kitchen. As expected, they found Rome standing at the stove, cooking and eating at the same time. Lydia, Leon, Lexi, and Jesse were seated at the table, as usual. What wasn't usual, or expected, was for Letty to be there with them.

Dom stared hard at his ex.

"Morning, Dom," Rome called from the stove, hoping to cut off the brewing confrontation. "Since it was so late last night, Mia invited Letty to stay in the extra bedroom."

Dom grunted, then headed over to the coffee. _What the fuck? Didn't Mia think about how Kylie'll feel with Letty here?_

Kylie joined Rome at the stove and the two exchanged a 'good morning' hug. Rome fixed her a plate with eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and a chocolate chip waffle. Kylie then joined Dom, who had fixed himself an extra large cup of coffee, along with a regular sized cup of tea for her, at the table. Dom sat down, took the plate and pulled Ky down on his lap. He kissed her softly, apologizing for his sister's thoughtlessness.

Kylie pulled back and smiled up at Dom. _He's so sweet. None of this is his fault, but he feels guilty._ She picked up a triangle of her Belgian waffle and began to munch on it.

"Angel still asleep?" she asked Jesse, trying to break the tension now filling the room.

"Uh, yeah," he replied flashing her a guilty smile. "we, uh, we were up late catching up with Letty."

Kylie smiled back at him. She hated that he was feeling guilty for being happy his friend was back. "Sounds about right. After all, you been gone for over a year right?" she addressed Letty.

Letty's eyes narrowed as she studied Kylie. _What the hell is this chick up to?_ she asked herself. Then she nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Kylie nodded as she sipped her tea, and set it back down. She snitched a piece of Dom's bacon and grinned at him mischievously.

He growled playfully and nipped her ear. His hand came down and he began to tickle her.

"No! Stop!" she squealed laughing.

Dom's hand came up to cradle her head, and he kissed her passionately. He was proud of how she was handling Letty's unexpected presence.

"Jeez, didn't you two get enough last night," a gruff voice growled from the doorway.

Dom pulled back and tightened his hold on Kylie, as Leon called out.

"Sounds like Ol' Coyote's jealous."

The kitchen erupted into fits of laughter and jeering.

"Yeah, well I'm surprised the girl can walk today is all I'm saying," Vince continued.

Kylie got up and walked over to Vince, her face angry, and red with embarrassment. Everyone else watched closely. They all knew how close Kylie and Vince were, with the exception of Letty, and they couldn't wait to see how this was going to play out.

Brian and Mia, having heard Vince's comment as they walked into the room, chose to stop and watch from the doorway knowing this was going to be too good to interrupt.

Kylie stepped into Vince's space, her hands on her waist, her head tipped back so she could glare at his face. One hand came up to rest on his bare chest. She smiled up at him looking oh so innocent.

"V-bear, you want me to talk with Rachel so you can get a little sump'n sump'n, too?" she asked sweetly while scratching his hairy chest.

The group burst out laughing again. Rome was standing by the stove, clutching his stomach with one hand, a spatula in the other, gasping for breath. Leon fell off his chair, he was laughing so hard.

Letty couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Her gaze hardened as she continued to watch, obviously not amused. _Girl needs a lesson in respect._

When the laughing had finally died down Vince leaned forward and growled at Kylie. "You need a spanking, Little Girl."

"That's what Dom said last night," Kylie quipped not missing a beat. She walked back over to Dom and climbed on his lap amid the new bout of laughter from their friends. Dom kissed her softly, proud of how she'd held her own, and rubbed her back.

"That's enough picking on my girl," he ordered. "What we do, and how often we do it, is nobody's business."

"Yeah, but Vince does have a point, Dom," Mia argued as she and Brian finally ventured into the kitchen. "We really have to do something about your headboard."

"My headboard?" Dom asked obviously perplexed.

"For cereal, Cuz?" Rome asked. "Every time you and Kylie 'go for a ride' we hear it throughout the house, thump 'n bump, thump 'n bump, over and over. I'm surprise ya ain't gots a hole in the wall from it."

This caused the rest of the team to burst into laughter again. Kylie buried her red face in the crook of Dom's neck, totally embarrassed that the team knew such intimate details about her and Dom's sex life.

Dom couldn't help grinning even though he knew Kylie had had enough. He kissed the top of her head and then decided to end the discussion.

"Alright, alright. I'll fix the headboard. Now change the subject," he ordered in his 'I-mean-business' voice.

F&F

A couple of hours later Mia joined Dom in the garage. He was checking the fluids in his car while waiting for Kylie to get ready to go to Venice Beach. Dom knew she'd enjoy all the sights of the boardwalk.

"Hey, Dom. I need to talk to you," she told him as she leaned against the side of his car.

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"It's about Letty-" she started.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that," he interrupted. "Did you even consider Kylie's feelings when you invited Letty to spend the night?"

Mia winced. "Of course I did, Dom. But, I also thought about Jesse and Leon's feeling, too. Plus Letty's."

"I can understand Jesse and Leon, but Letty's feeling?" he countered.

"Yeah, Dom. I know you're hurt and angry by what she did, but we're the only family she has. You know that." Mia stood her ground, determined to make Dom see things from her point of view.

"Whatever," Dom replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She needs a place to stay, long term," Mia forged ahead, knowing this was going to be another battle.

"No way!" Dom exploded, crossing his arms over his chest. "There is no way I'm going to do that to Ky."

"Do what?" Kylie asked, coming up behind him.

Dom turned so he could see both women. He couldn't help grinning as he took in the sight of his girl. She was wearing a pair of faded low rise jeans, a white short sleeved cropped t-shirt, and a pair of black boots with a two inch stiletto heel.

"Do what?" she asked again, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand.

"You tell her," he ordered Mia.

Mia sighed. She didn't want to hurt Kylie, but she had to consider everyone else as well.

"Letty doesn't have anywhere to go. She needs a permanent place to stay," she blurted out.

"And you want her to stay here?" Kylie guessed.

Mia nodded, looking guilty, while Dom continued to glare at her, obviously against the idea.

Kylie sighed and rolled her eyes. It was blatantly apparent that Dom didn't want to Letty stay. While she normally loved how protective he was of her, this time Kylie was annoyed. _Doesn't he understand? I don't want to come between the others and Letty. They'll end up resenting it, and me, _she thought.

"Dom," she started her argument. "if I wasn't here would you still be against Letty staying?"

By the look on his face she knew she had him. "No, but you are here, and I don't want you to have to-"

"Please," she cut him off and placed a finger over his lips. "just listen for a minute."

She waited until he unclenched his jaw and finally nodded. She had to stifle a laugh when she jaw Mia fighting not to laugh as well.

"I love that you care so much about me and my feelings. And, I love how you're trying to protect me, but it's OK. Letty can stay. It wont bother me. I know you love me, so she has no power to hurt me."

It was true. Ever since that January night at the beach, Kylie had found herself feeling more secure in Dom's love, and more confident in herself.

It took a bit more persuasion, but Dom finally agreed. Letty was once again a part of the team, working at the garage, and more importantly, living in the Toretto's house.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

Kylie lay on the bed and sighed in frustration. The hot prickling sensation behind her eyes bespoke of the tears she struggled to hold off. _I HATE Letty! _she thought to herself. _She's such a bitch!_ She couldn't bring herself to think about Dom.

In the month and a half since Letty'd returned, she'd undermined Kylie and Dom's relationship at every opportunity. At first it had been subtle. She'd make small digs at Kylie under the guise of joking and teasing about Kylie's age and inexperience. Then, two weeks ago, she'd become more aggressive. She'd asked Kylie flat out how long she expected to keep Dom when they had absolutely nothing in common. She'd laughed at Kylie's sexual inexperience, telling her that it was just a matter of time until Dom went looking elsewhere for the more adventurous activities he liked.

Kylie had begun to doubt herself, and Dom. She knew she wasn't really pretty, no matter what Dom said. She also knew absolutely nothing about cars, which were what Dom's world revolved around. And she was sexually inexperienced. Dom was her only lover, and she'd learned everything she knew about sex from him. The clincher had been this morning when Kylie had witnessed the two kissing.

She'd come out of the office because she wasn't feeling well. She hadn't been for the last week or so, mostly being nauseous and fatigued. She was going to ask Dom to take her home, but after seeing that kiss, she'd gone outside and found Vince. She hadn't even told Dom she was leaving, asking Vince to do so when he got back to the garage.

Right now she needed to focus. She needed to find out if her suspicion was true, and then decide what to do. Either way she had to leave. She couldn't stay here and watch Dom go back to Letty, and she couldn't force him to stay with her, not that way. It would break her heart to leave him, but witnessing their reunion would be a hundred times worse.

Kylie sighed again, then sat up and wiped away the tears she hadn't been aware of shedding. She quickly slipped down stairs, keeping an eye out for Mia who was studying in the kitchen. Only when she was outside did she dare draw in a breath. She headed down the street oblivious to the steadily falling rain.

F&F

Dom cursed again as he continued to drive and look for Kylie. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. _What happened to her? Did her parents find her? How could she just disappear?_

He grabbed his phone before it finished ringing, praying it was her. "Kylie?"

"No, Dom it's, uh, me Jesse, but she's here. She just came home."

"Is she OK? Tell her I'm on my way." He pulled a quick u-turn and headed back the way he'd come, ignoring the rain, and the posted speed limit and traffic lights. He drove as if he were racing, and he was, home to his girl.

He pulled into the driveway and quickly shut off his car. Then he hurried into the house. He burst into the kitchen to find Jesse and Angel.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Upstairs, she uh, she musta been walking cause she's soaked," Jesse quickly supplied.

Dom nodded and rushed through the house and up the stairs. He stopped just outside their open bedroom door. Kylie was seated on their bed, her clothes and hair soaking wet. She was looking at the floor, not moving.

"Ky, Baby, you alright?" he asked gently, not wanting to startle her.

Kylie's head shot up and her eyes locked on his. She nodded.

"I'm f-fine."

"What happened?" he stepped into the room and knelt down in front of her.

"I needed t-to do something alone, s-so I walked," she answered, unaware her teeth were chattering.

"Damn, Ky, you're freezing." Dom pulled the comforter from behind her and wrapped the ends around her. "I would have taken you, Babe. Any of us would have."

Kylie shook her head, tears glistening in her big blue eyes. "If I'd asked for a r-ride, I'd of had to answer q-questions. I didn't want t-to tell you until I w-was sure."

Dom pressed forward, insinuating his body between her legs. He gently wrapped his arms around her. "Can you tell me now?"

Kylie nodded and a lone tear overflowed and wound it's way slowly down her cheek. She bit her lip in an effort to keep more from escaping and reached into her pocket. She placed the long thin stick into Dom's hand.

"I'm s-sorry."

Dom looked down and studied the object Kylie had handed him. It took several seconds for him to register what it was, and what it meant.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, both his voice and face unreadable to Kylie.

Again, she nodded. "I'm s-sorry. I know you d-didn't want this to happen," she apologized as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Dom looked at her surprised. "I thought we settled this a long time ago. I told you -"

"That w-was before Letty c-came back," Kylie interrupted. Before Dom could respond she continued. "I know you want h-her back. I s-saw you kissing her this m-morning."

He silently swore as everything clicked. That was why Kylie had left the garage earlier, claiming to not feel well. That was why her beautiful blue eyes were so sad.

"Babe, Letty tripped and I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall and get hurt. Then she kissed me. A half a second later, if you'd have waited half a second, you'd have seen me push her away and tell her she was too late. That I love you, and want you, and only you."

Kylie looked at him wanting desperately to believe him, to believe that he loved her. She locked her eyes on his needing to believe him. Suddenly she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I s-should know better, but we d-don't have anything in common. I can't talk to you about c-cars or r-racing -"

"Baby, I love that about you. I don't want to talk cars with you. I love that we talk about books and movies, music and art, and sunsets," Dom told her honestly. "There's more to life than cars, and I share that with you."

Kylie shivered again and Dom shook his head. "We can talk about this later. Right now we gotta get you outta these wet clothes and into a hot shower." He picked Kylie up, dropping the comforter on the floor, and walked across the hallway to the bathroom.

He set Kylie on the vanity, then quickly turned on the shower and adjusted the water. He turned back and peeled off the wet clothes currently plastered to his girl. Then he moved back to the shower, and after checking the temperature of the water, scooped up Kylie and set her under the warm spray.

Kylie stood beneath the hot water enjoying it's warmth. She closed her eyes and thought over Dom's words. She realized how stupid she'd been. She'd let Letty's digs get to her and convince her Dom couldn't be happy with her. She'd also fallen for her stunt, catching the other woman kissing Dom. She'd let all her old fears and doubts come back.

She jumped, startled when Dom's front pressed against her back, and his arms wrapped around her. She turned in his arms, his body keeping her front warm as the water went to work on her backside.

She nuzzled her face against the smooth skin of his chest and placed small kisses over his pecs before moving to his nipples. She lathed one, then the other gently, enjoying the moan he let out.

"You've gotten very good at that, Baby," he ground out, his voice gruff.

Kylie stiffened in his arms, her face and eyes revealing her sadness. "But not at the things you really like."

Dom tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Wanta explain that?"

Kylie refused to meet his eyes, focusing instead on the underside of his chin. She knew he was going to be angry when she told him. "Letty said -"

Dom's hrumpf cut her off. When she remained silent he pushed her verbally to get her to continue. "Come on, don't quit now. I can't wait to hear her words of wisdom."

Kylie bit her lip. "S-she said I'm too innocent to keep you satisfied, that you'll go back to the racer chasers for what I can't give you."

"And you believed her? Because she's been such a good friend to you since she moved in here," he ground out. "Damn it, Ky! Don't you understand she's just saying shit to hurt you, to make you feel vulnerable? That's why she kissed me, so you'd think I was trying to hook up with her for something you didn't give me." He caressed her shoulders, trying to be gentle with her, but still frustrated. He'd thought they were past all of her insecurities and self doubt. Taking a deep breath he reasoned with himself that it was going to take a lot longer than five months to overcome twelve years of verbal, physical and emotional abuse.

"I'm sorry," Kylie whispered, her eyes now locked on his. "I just, I don't know what you see in me."

"No, Little Girl, I'm the one who's sorry. The last thing you need right now is for me to bitch at you. Listen to me. I am completely satisfied with our sex life. If you want to try new things, I'm fine with that. But, make sure it's for you, not me. Making love to you is more than physical for me. It's spiritual, I guess, like our souls become one. I. Love. You." He kissed her softly, then dropped to his knees. "And, I love our baby," he said right before kissing her stomach, just above her pubic bone.

Kylie sighed contentedly, and Dom reached out and lifted her left leg up over his shoulder. He leaned in, placing barely-there kisses on the inside of her thigh, then just over her mound. Seconds later he slipped his tongue between her plump outer lips.

Kylie moaned in pleasure, as her knees gave out. Dom supported her weight easily, on his shoulder, and with the hand he was cupping her right butt cheek with. He brought his right hand in, and as he moved his mouth to her engorged clitoris, he slid a finger deep inside her.

She screamed loudly, not caring who heard, when a second finger joined the first, and they began rubbing against her g-spot. Her breathing grew erratic, her hips thrusting against his face, her hands holding his head in place. Her pleasure grew until it was almost painful and then she shattered, stiffening above him, her orgasm washing over her like a tsunami.

Dom continued moving his fingers until her inner contractions stopped. "I love watching you come," he told her, his fingers beginning to move again, reigniting the smouldering embers of her desire. He brought his thumb to circle her clitoris when she began gasping, moaning and thrusting against his hand. Seconds later, he pressed hard on the small bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge again.

He quickly pulled his fingers from her, leaning forward to take one quick swipe of her juices with his tongue. She tasted sweeter than any nectar of the gods. Then stood, placed his coated fingers into her mouth, encouraging her to taste herself on them. As she began to suck on the gently, he trust his hard as steel cock into her, balls deep in one movement.

Kylie gasped around his fingers, her nails digging into his flesh as her hands raked down his back. At his impalement, a third climax overlapped the second and she threw her head back screaming aloud.

Dom grit his teeth, struggling against his own climax, until her's waned. Then he began to move his hips, pulling out a few inches, then slamming back in. He wanted to be gentle with her, but his control was slipping. A fine layer of sweat coated his body, his muscles clenched tightly, his lips pressed light kisses along her neck. He felt her teeth sink into his shoulder and her body began to contract around his. He continued thrusting until erupted deep inside her.

F&F

_God! She's beautiful_, Dom told himself as he pushed a stray curl away from Kylie's face. He'd been watching her sleep for a while now, and enjoying every minute. After the day she'd had, bouncing up and down emotionally, walking in the pouring rain, and then making love in the shower, his girl was exhausted. _Of course,_ he supposed, _some of that could be due to being pregnant. Pregnant! Damn, I never thought I'd get to be a dad. Not after Letty left. I gotta make sure Ky knows how happy this makes me. She's everything, my heart, my soul, my future._

His musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah," he called out softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Dom, it's me. Can I come in?" Mia replied.

Dom checked the blankets to be sure Kylie's naked body was covered. Satisfied that she was, he told his sister to come in.

He watched as Mia opened the door, slipped inside, then shut the door behind her. She smiled at seeing Kylie asleep in his arms, him propped up against the pillows.

"She OK?" she asked, whispering.

"Yeah, for now," Dom replied, keeping his voice low. He knew bringing up Letty's involvement was going to cause problems. "We gotta change some things around here, though."

Mia looked concerned. "What's wrong? Did she tell you where she went? What happened?" She walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, on his side.

Dom sighed. He hated hurting his sister, but Kylie took priority now, her and the baby. He decided to just get it over with. "Letty."

Mia nodded. "That's what I was afraid of," she replied softly. "Especially with what the girls told me today."

Dom raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"Apparently, Letty's been taking pot shots at Kylie whenever she thinks they're alone. Rachel and Angel asked Ky about, but she told them to just let it go, that it was better for the team that way."

Dom nodded. "Sounds about right. Kylie told me today that Letty told her I'd be going to racer chasers because she was too inexperienced sexually."

Mia's mouth dropped. "Oh, shit Is that why she took off?"

"No, that's all on me. She asked me to teach her to drive a coupla months ago, but I said no. I like driving her around, or having one of the team do it. That way she's not alone if her parents show up. Plus, she doesn't really know L.A. enough, and I was afraid she'd end up somewhere she shouldn't be."

Mia nodded and he continued.

"Today she wanted privacy, something I forgot about girls needing, so she walked."

"In the rain?" Mia asked trying to suppress a grin.

"Yeah. Can't figure out how I got all these stubborn women in my life," he replied with a wry grin.

Mia laughed quietly. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"We"ll talk about at dinner," Dom replied.

"OK. It'll be ready in about a half an hour." Mia stood and left the room, silently shutting the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

The team was already seated at the table when Dom led Kylie down stairs. She was still sleepy having been woken only a few minutes earlier. Dom had dressed before waking her, then pulled out some clothes for her. She was currently dressed in a snug fitting, light blue, long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of navy blue sweats with the waist rolled down, and the legs rolled up to mid-calf. Dom had insisted she also wear a pair of white ankle socks so her feet didn't get cold.

Her hair was in a tangled mess from not combing it out before it dried, so she'd used a wide tooth comb to untangle the curls, and then pulled it up into a messy knot that she held in place with a large black hair clip. Stray curls hung loose here and there.

Dom turned around and pulled her close just before they entered the dining room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, placing his forehead against hers.

"You ready to tell them?" he asked quietly.

Kylie looked up into his deep brown eyes. He'd convinced her in the shower, that he was indeed happy with her, and about the baby. Still, she wondered what the team would think. Would they think she was a skank? That she had set out to trap Dom? She could see the happiness in his eyes, could see that he wanted to tell them, and hated disappointing him.

"Could we wait, just until a doctor confirms it? Please?" she asked softly. Maybe then she'd feel better about telling the others.

"I don't think three tests are wrong, Little Girl," he countered.

"But what if I did something wrong? What if I did the same thing wrong, on all three tests?" Kylie queried, finally giving voice to her worst fear, now that she knew Dom wanted the baby, and was excited about it. If she had gotten Dom this happy for no reason, she would hate herself.

"I really doubt that's the case, Baby, but we can wait on one condition," Dom told her realizing he was pushing for something she wasn't ready for yet.

"What is it?" she asked, uncertainly.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we go down to the hospital, and get a test done. That way we'll know for sure, although I already believe the tests. So, yes or no?" Dom asked, tickling her side lightly and causing her to giggle.

She grinned up at him. "OK. OK. We go first thing in the morning, so I can be as certain as you are," she replied, then paused, her voice going soft and wavering a bit. "Are you, are you sure you really wants this? Me, I mean?" her eyes had changed quickly.

Dom's heart broke as he heard her question, and saw the fear in her eyes. She really doubted her own worth so much. He was going to have to work on that, helping her to value herself, to see herself as he, and the others, saw her.

"I'm sure, Little Girl. I want you, baby, or no baby." He leaned down and kissed her lightly before turning and pulling her into the dining room.

He led her to the table, then pulled her on his lap. A quick scan of the table told him everyone else was there. He wondered how Letty would take it when they finally told everyone. He hoped she would knock off all the bullshit and just accept that they were over.

He waited until after they said grace, and everyone had served themselves, before beginning.

"Hey!" he called out to get everyone's attention. "There's a coupla things we need to talk about."

"What's up, Bro?" Vince asked from his seat on Dom's left.

"First, I need you to talk to that auction guy you know? Uh, Jace?" Dom replied. He figured he'd start with the smaller issues first, then work up to the bigger ones.

"Yeah, Jace," Vince responded, "he does auto auctions. Which car are you selling?"

"The saleen."

"What? Why?"

"No way!"

"What about Race Wars?"

"Are you crazy, man?"

Dom waited until the team quieted down before responding. "It's simple, we need the money. Even with the cash Brian and Rome put in, we don't have enough to expand the garage the way we need to. Plus, the house is getting crowded. I'm not saying that I don't want you all here, but really we need more space, and more bathrooms. I thought we'd take the money from the saleen, add it to what the Buster and Rome have, and build a new garage, and a new house."

For a minute it was silent. Then the questions came hard and fast.

"What about the shop?"

"Where you thinking of building?"

"What about this house?"

Dom answered each one, between bites, keeping an eye on Kylie the whole time. So far she'd only eaten a few small bites of the Chicken Parmesan. Mostly, she was pushing it around her plate trying to make it look like she'd eaten. He wasn't fooled.

He leaned down and whispered to her while the others discussed his proposition amongst themselves. "Why aren't you eating?"

Kylie looked up at him, really not surprised he'd noticed. She shrugged her shoulders. "I, uh, just don't want it."

"You gotta eat, Little Girl," he replied, concern evident in his dark eyes.

"I know," she sighed ruefully.

"How about I get you something else, how about some chocolate ice cream?" He would worry about nutrition later, for now she just needed something in her stomach.

Her eyes widened and she grinned at him eagerly. Dom laughed and stood up with her in his arms. He set her on the chair and left the room.

While he was gone the excitement died down. Vince took the opportunity to ask Kylie the questions she'd been dreading.

"So, Girl, where'd you wander off to earlier? And why didn't you tell Dom where you were going? He was outta his head worryin' 'bout you."

"Yeah," Letty added with barely contained sarcasm, "it's not like Dom's 'Little Girl' to go off without telling him."

Leon frowned at Letty, as did several of the others. They'd all seen Kylie's reaction to Vince's queries, the way her head had snapped up and the deer-in-the-headlights look on her face.

"Don't be such a bitch!" Rachel spat at her.

Letty glared back at her, but Dom returned before anything else was said.

"I, uh, wanted some time alone," Kylie told the group, taking their attention off of Letty.

"So, you what? Went for a walk in the rain? In this neighborhood? Not smart, Girl," Rome responded shaking his head in disbelief.

A few of the others added similar comments and when Dom stepped beside her, Kylie looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Knock it off," Dom told the group as he set the bowl of ice cream on the table beside his plate. He picked Kylie up and sat back down with her on his lap again. She turned her face into her chest, embarrassed. "Kylie already knows what she did was dangerous, and she's not gonna do it again. In fact, Jesse, I want you to see if Ryder still wants to sell that old Fairlady Z he has. Then tomorrow I'm gonna take Kylie down and get her a permit, and a cell phone."

Kylie pulled back and looked at him confused. "What's a Fairlady? And a permit for what? And why do I need a cell phone? Can I get one like Angel has?"

Laughter erupted around the table.

"A Nissan Fairlady is a car. And if you're gonna have a car, you're gonna need to know how to drive it," Dom told her grinning at how quickly her face transformed as he spoke.

"You're going teach me to drive? I thought you didn't want to?" Kylie asked looking like a four-year-old who'd just been given a giant cupcake.

"Yeah, well I can't have you wandering around on foot, can I? Especially now," he told her smiling, his hand sliding over her lower stomach.

Kylie threw her arms around his neck and began kissing him over and over. "Thank you ..., thank you ...," she told him between kisses.

Everyone, except Letty, laughed at her enthusiastic gratitude.

"Are you kidding me, that's a sixty thousand dollar car?" she exclaimed angrily. "She'll wreck it within a week."

"Watch it, Letty. I bought you several cars, and Ky won't wreck it. I'm gonna teach her to drive, and when you learn from the best ..." Dom let that trail off, but everyone knew what he meant.

"Whatever, I still think you're crazy. How do you know you can trust her with a car like that? She just might run off again, and sell it behind your back," Letty countered.

"You bests back it on up, Girl!" Rachel yelled, standing up so fast her chair tipped over. Vince stood up as well, quickly grabbing his girl around the waist to keep her from going over the table and physically attacking Letty.

Around the table Jesse, Rome, Leon and Brian also stood up, ready to intervene if they needed to.

At the head of the table, Dom stood, the arm he had around her waist, taking Kylie up with him. He settled her on her feet and turned to the other two women.

"That's enough!" he yelled and the girls stopped hurling insults at each other over the dinner table. "Everybody sit down and shut up!"

Once everyone, except him and Ky had taken their seats, he continued. "I've had it with all this bull shit fighting! We are a family. We work together, we live together, we race together. Letty, you knew when you moved in here that Kylie's my girl. If you can't live with that, then you need to go. The decision is yours, but if you choose to stay, you gotta control your mouth."

"What the Hell? I wasn't the only one arguing!" Letty glared at Dom.

"No. You're the only one who's been taking pot shots at Kylie, and making insinuations, whenever you think nobody's around to overhear you," Dom yelled.

"Is that what she told you?" Letty queried. "She's lying. She's just insecure 'cause we used to be together."

"That's bull, Letty and we all know it! Kylie didn't say a word about it, I did," Mia interjected.

Letty stared at Mia, at first in disbelief, which rapidly turned to anger. How could Mia betray her like this, taking that skank's side?

"Mia's right," Leon muttered, not really wanting to join the argument. "Lydia and I've both heard you giving Kylie a hard time." He turned to Dom, obviously ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Bro. I shoulda said something, but ...,"

"Angel told me a few things she's overheard, too," Jesse added. "She also said Kylie didn't want you to know, didn't want any of us to know, 'cause she didn't want to come between us and Letty."

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Letty screamed at Leon and Jesse as she stood up again. "You gonna take that little skank's side against me?"

"Come on, Letty -" Jesse tried to calm her down.

"No way! I'm outta here!" She stormed out of the room and up the stairs. They could all hear her slamming around her room over their heads.

Kylie let out a soft cry, and everyone turned to see her standing beside Dom, but back a few paces, tears streaming silently down her face as she stared at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "This is a-all my f-fault."

Instantly Dom was holding her in his arms, his hands caressing her back as he kissed her temple and whispered soothing words to her.

Kylie sobbed against his chest, her sadness overwhelming her. She hated that it had come to this, that she had come between Letty and the team. Finally, Dom scooped her up and carried her up stairs to their room, dinner forgotten.

Kylie sat on his lap, her face nuzzled into the space where his shoulder and neck met. Her hands were loped around his neck, and as she calmed she became aware of his rough five o'clock shadow scratching her left hand. She could feel his pulse beating at the hollow of his throat, and the warmth of his body surrounding her. Slowly, her tears stopped, becoming hiccuping shudders.

He tipped hear head back with one big hand cradling her cheek. She remained still under his dark penetrating gaze. She knew how she must look, red blotchy patches on her face, swollen red-rimmed eyes, and red runny nose.

Dom handed her a handful of tissues. She took them and blew her nose. When she finished Dom took the tissues and tossed them into the nearby trashcan. He stood up and stripped down, then leaned over and slipped off her clothes.

Kylie looked up at the man she loved. He was so beautiful, although he would hate that term. His chest was broad, his abs like a washboard, his thighs firm and muscular. She really didn't deserve him. He was strong and protective, generous and sweet.

Dom slipped into bed and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Wanta talk about it?" he asked softly.

Kylie nodded, her curls rubbing his chin. She could hear his heart beating steadily in his chest. "I, uh, I came between the team and, and Letty."

"No you didn't, Baby," Dom argued.

Kylie pushed herself up on her arm and stared at him. "How can you say that?" she asked angrily. Surely Dom could see how the others would view this evenings events.

"Ky, you didn't do anything, Letty did. She chose to be a bitch and to say all that shit to you. She knew the others would be angry, that's why she only did it when she thought no one would overhear it. That's not you're fault," Dom insisted.

"Do you really think Jesse and Leon are going to believe that. Letty's like their sister, they've been through a lot together." Kylie argued.

"So are you!" Dom yelled, loosing his temper.

Kylie shook her head sadly. She dropped her eyes from his, and instead focused her gaze on his bare chest. "No, I'm not, Dom. I'm just some girl who showed up a few months ago."


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

The next morning found Dom and Kylie waking up later than usual. While Kylie had been exhausted from the day's events, Dom had lain awake for a long time watching her sleep, and going over their argument.

The simple fact that Kylie had argued with him, expressing her anger, amused him a bit, and encouraged him for the future. He doubted she realized it, but that was the first time in the five plus months that she'd been living with the team, that she'd allowed herself to really be angry. He remembered how she'd reacted to his denial of her request to teach her to drive.

He'd known she was angry and disappointed, but she'd just gone along with his decision. It had surprised him at first. After all, she could have asked Rome or Vince or Angel to teach her to drive, but when he said no, he didn't want her driving around by herself, she just let it go. The more he'd thought about it, the more he realized she was burying her anger.

The fact that she finally felt comfortable enough with him to be angry, and let him know about it, amused him. She was growing, healing from all the shit her stepfather had put her through. Still, after the vulnerability she'd shown yesterday, the insecurities she'd expressed, he realized she had a long way to go. In the morning, he decided, he was going to suggest she go see a counselor. As he'd realized earlier, it was going to take longer than five months to undo the emotional damage her stepfather had caused her.

The only thing he could do was be there for her, continue to shower her with love and affection, and be certain she knew how important she was to him and the team. He intended to start the next morning by apologizing to her for minimizing her feeling about Letty and the team.

F&F

Dom gently shook Kylie. They had overslept and really had to get moving.

"Ky, c'mon, Little Girl, it's time to get up."

Kylie groaned, rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head under a pillow.

Dom chuckled, then leaned down, pushed her hair up and placed soft kisses along the back of her neck. He stroked a finger along her spine, grinning when she arched away from him and groaned again.

Kylie shot up seconds later, when Dom nipped her butt cheek. She squealed loudly, twisting away from him. She glared at him as he laughed.

"Sorry, Baby, but we overslept and gotta get a move on," Dom told her, having swallowed his laughter after seeing her face.

Kylie's anger faded instantly when she remembered where they were going today. _The hospital. For a blood test. __Oh, God, I hate doctors!_ She thought to herself.

"I remember," she told Dom, her voice soft.

She moved to get out of bed, but Dom grabbed her wrist, circling the slender joint with his thumb and index finger. He gently tugged her towards him, then wrapped his free arm around her waist when she was close enough.

"Ky, aren't you excited at all?" he asked, worried that she might have changed her mind about having a child with him, now that the possibility was nearly a confirmed reality.

Kylie looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed from last evenings tears. There were also dark purple smudges beneath them, which had been evident the last two weeks, but now, were even more pronounced.

"Of course I am," she replied. "I'm just worried that I got you all excited for nothing. If I messed up the tests-"

Dom felt the tension in his large frame ease. If he was understanding correctly, she was afraid to believe it was true. But if that was the case, she should be eager to have it confirmed.

"We've already discussed that, Little Girl," he countered.

"I know," she sighed. "I don't like going to the doctor's. It's almost always been, well, you know."

A tide of anger washed over Dom as he finally realized the problem. "Because that bastard hurt you."

Ky nodded, and Dom snuggled her close, his hands running up and down her back.

"Don't be scared, Baby. I'll be with you the whole time," he tried to comfort her. "And while we're at it, Baby, I gotta apologize for last night."

Kylie, who'd nuzzled into his chest, loving the deep musky scent of him, pulled back and stared at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked, puzzled by her reaction.

"You uh, I just, you don't usually admit you're wrong," Kylie explained, eyes down and blushing furiously.

Dom laughed. _Damn, Baby, you really are getting comfortable with me. _"You're right," he explained when she looked up at him, inquisitively. Then he turned serious. "But, I am sorry, Ky. I acted like your feelings didn't matter, but that's not true. I think you're wrong, but that doesn't change how you feel, and I understand that. I love you, and I'm sorry I behaved like an ass."

Kylie leaned forward, pressing her cheek against his bare chest, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, too, Dom," she told him.

F&F

It didn't take long for them to shower, dress and eat. In less than an hour they were riding in Dom's car toward the North L.A. Community Hospital. It was the same hospital where Vince and Jesse had been treated a little more than a year ago. It was also where Rachel worked as a physical therapist, Lydia as a phlebotomist, and Angel as an aide.

Dom pulled into the parking lot and drove around the building so he could park near the Obstetrics Clinic. After finding a parking spot in the incredibly crowded lot, he parked and came around to open Kylie's door.

Kylie grinned up at him. _He's such a gentleman._ She appreciated all the little things he did to show her that he cared for her. She slipped a trembling hand into his, climbed from the car and allowed Dom to lead her into the building.

F&F

A rapid whooshing sound filled the room and Kylie gasped, gripping Dom's hand even tighter. Through it all she'd been afraid to believe, but now hearing the evidence, she couldn't continue to deny the truth. She was pregnant!

Dom grinned down at her, noting the glimmer of tears in her eyes, and the wide smile gracing her heart-shaped face. He used his free hand to brush the curls up off her forehead, then leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Ready to admit I was right, Little Girl?" he asked as he pulled back, smirking that heart stopping grin of his.

"I guess I did do the tests right," she quipped mischievously, grinning back at him.

"Smart Ass," he replied lovingly.

The sound of Dr. Raynes clearing her throat brought them back to where they were. Kylie blushed a light shade of pink, while Dom turned to grin sheepishly at the older woman.

"Sorry," they apologized in unison.

Dr. Raynes chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I've seen prospective parents making bigger displays of affection than that." She had already set aside the Doppler, and now used a small hand towel to wipe away the goo that had spread across Kylie's lower abdomen.

"We now know that you're at least five weeks along, so that concurs with my theory that what you thought was your last period, was actually break-through bleeding. It's perfectly normal, so don't worry. It does however, give us a problem with your dates. I recommend performing an ultrasound to examine the baby's development, and establish a more accurate due date for you."

Kylie and Dom exchanged a brief glance, communicating silently, before Dom turned and nodded.

"Ok, if that's what you think is best."

The doctor nodded. "I'll go get a nurse, and have a machine brought in." She turned and left the small exam room, returning a few minutes later. A nurse, pushing the portable ultrasound machine, following her.

While the nurse set the machine up, Dr. Raynes explained the procedure to the couple, and began to position Kylie.

Kylie, following the doctor's directions, brought her knees up, keeping the soles of her feet flat on the exam table. Her face flamed bright red when the gown she was wearing slid down to her waist, baring her to her toes. Slowly, she allowed her knees to drop to the sides, opening her vaginal area for the doctor to access.

Up until today, Dom was the only person to see her completely naked, to touch her intimate places, and although the older woman had performed a pelvic exam on her, not twenty minutes earlier, Kylie was embarrassed.

Dr. Raynes quickly draped a sheet, folded in half, over Kylie's lower half. She held up the wand, showing it to Kylie and Dom. She slipped on a condom and then positioned it beneath the sheet.

Dom leaned down, once again kissing his girl. He knew she was embarrassed, and was attempting to distract her until their baby was visible on the screen by Kylie's head.

Kylie gripped Dom's left hand in both of hers, taking comfort from his presence. Her blue eyes locked on his brown ones. Dom brushed the curls back from her forehead with his right hand, wishing he could do more to help her.

"Would you like to see your baby?" Dr. Raynes's question immediately caught their attention, and both looked at the screen.

There, in the middle of the screen, was a tiny blob shaped like a kidney bean. The doctor began pointing out various body parts. The head. The spine. The flashing blob in the middle, which was the heart they'd heard beating just, minutes before.

As they stared at the screen in awe, she continued to roll the mouse on the machine, clicking here and there, taking measurements. She turned to them and smiled.

"Would you like a picture to take with you?" she asked.

Kylie nodded, her throat too clogged with emotion to speak, her eyes glistening with un-shed tears.

"Yeah," Dom replied, the huskiness of his voice indicating his emotional response.

F&F

AN: I want to say thank you for all the great reviews. I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story. Firereading Wolf, I'm delighted that Letty being "the bad guy" is a unique concept, and that you like it. Kathalla, I'm delighted that I am able to touch you so deeply, and bring you tears! LOL! Now for the rest of you, give me some love by sending me a review, even if it only says -I like this" or "Update soon" either way, I need some love!


	17. Chapter 17

Kylie walked along, unaware of her surroundings. She cried softly, remembering how wonderfully the day had started; having her pregnancy confirmed, hearing the baby's heartbeat, and seeing the happiness on Dom's face, were the best moments of her life. They'd gone to the DMV then, and she'd passed the written exam with a perfect score. Dom's face had shone with pride.

Once they had her temporary learner's permit, they'd hit the mall and purchased a cell phone for her. After an hour of arguing, Dom had finally won, and Kylie now owned the latest model iphone. She had wanted the cheapest, plainest phone in the store. Dom had refused, wanting to spoil his girl. It had just taken him awhile to persuade her to let him. Then they'd grabbed lunch in the food court. That's when things started to go wrong.

While they were eating Dom received a phone call. It was Ryder telling him that he'd sold the Fairlady, just that morning. He'd received a call first thing, and then a guy had shown up, an hour later, with a cashier's check for the full asking price, sight unseen. Dom was pissed. He had wanted that car for Kylie, plus he felt there was more to this sudden, unexpected buyer.

They'd gone home then, both still tired from the night before. After napping Kylie had woken to find most of the team at home, and Dom out back bar-bar-queuing with some of the guys.

"Hey, Baby," Dom cuddled her close when she strolled over and hugged him. "You OK?" He asked, having noticed that she looked a little pale.

"M hmm," Ky replied enjoying being in his arms. "It's just the raw meat," she explained, a look of disgust on her face as her stomach churned.

Dom laughed and kissed her forehead. "Go sit down with the girls," he instructed, swatting her on the ass after turning her towards the table.

Kylie had eyed the table where all the girls were gathered, fixing salad to go with the bar-bar-que, then she turned and sneaked back into the house. After grabbing a glass of cold water, she headed into the living room and turned on the TV.

She felt his presence before she saw him. When she looked up, he was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. She pinned a smile on her face and stood up.

"Hey, dinner ready?" she asked, her voice wobbling slightly. She knew he was upset with her.

"You'd know, if you were outside with the rest of us, instead of hiding in here," Dom replied curtly. He strode across the room and stood in front of her. "I know you think everyone blames you for Letty's leaving, but you won't know for sure, until _**you**_ talk to them."

Kylie nodded, studying her toes. She hated disappointing him. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Dom sighed loudly, his ire fading away. He threw his arms around her and dropped a swift kiss on her lowered head. His hands came up to frame her face, lifting it until her blue eyes met his brown ones.

"I just hate knowing you're torturing yourself by worrying needlessly. It's not good for you, and it can't possibly be good for the baby."

"What!" Vince's gruff voice demanded from the doorway. Mia had sent him in to grab the ketchup and some pickles. "Tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I did!"

Dom let go of Kylie as he turned to face Vince, who was charging at him. "What's your problem?"

"You knocked her up, Dom? Are you frigging kidding me?" Vince ground out. "Are you that desperate to tie her to you?"

Kylie heard the sound of thundering footsteps as the rest of the team rushed into the house to find out what was going on.

"YOU!" Dom yelled, pointing a finger at Vince, "need to shut your mouth before you go any further!"

"Fine," Vince growled. Then he stepped closer and slammed his fist into Dom's jaw.

Dom staggered back, then he reached a hand up to his jaw, that came away bloody. "That one was free," he told Vince, moving to stand toe-to-toe with his best friend.

"Dom! What the fuck is going on?" Mia demanded. She could tell from the way he and Vince were standing, that this wasn't one of their stupid macho arguments, but a full fledged fight.

"Butt out, Mia," Dom growled, his eyes still on Vince, his hands clenched into fists, his muscles tensed, ready to fight.

"Tell her, Dom! Tell all of them what you did to Kylie!" Vince demanded.

"He didn't do anything to me!" Kylie exclaimed, her blue eyes darkened with anger.

"Dom?" Mia looked to her brother for an answer.

Dom sighed, and stepped back. He reached for Kylie and pulled her in front of him, his hands on her shoulders.

"Ky's pregnant," he announced.

For a moment there was stunned silence. Then they all spoke at once.

"That explains why Vince wants to rip your head off, Cuz'"

"Come on, Dom!"

"She's too young, Dom!"

"God! Dom, tell me you weren't that stupid!" Mia cried. "You know she's only 17. If anyone finds out, you'll go back to jail."

Kylie looked down at her feet. She'd known the team would be upset, but she hadn't thought of some of the issues they were bringing up. She didn't want Dom to end up in jail because of her.

Dom ignored the others, reading Kylie's thoughts by her actions. He deftly turned her around. A hand slid under her chin and forced her to look up.

"Don't, Ky. It's not gonna happen," he assured her. Then he pulled her close and spoke to Mia over her head.

"It's not gonna happen, Mia. The papers Hector got worked perfectly this morning, and nobody else knows, except the team." Dom looked around at his friends.

"And Letty!" Rachel interjected, reminding them all of last evenings commotion.

All around them the others commented on that fact.

"Shit, Man!"

"Damn, Bro, that girl's a loose cannon!"

"Fuck!"

Vince, however, wasn't done and went after Dom again. Dom pushed Kylie out of the way and the two began exchanging punches. Mia moved to get between them. Brian quickly grabbed her around the waist.

"Mia! Careful! The baby!"

Everyone stopped and starred at the couple. "You're pregnant?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, we, uh, Mia wanted to wait until after the first trimester before we announced it," Brian confirmed.

"Oh, wow! Mia, that's wonderful!" Angel hurried over to hug first Mia, then Brian. The others all followed suit, leaving Dom standing alone, watching.

He walked over to his sister, when the others finally quieted down. "I'm happy for you, Mia, you too, Brian. I just wish you could be happy for me and Ky." He kissed her cheek, turned and walked away, only then noticing that his girl was nowhere to be seen.

F&F

Kylie continued walking along, still oblivious to the streets and people around her, as well as where she was headed. The only thing she knew for sure, was that she couldn't go back. There was no way she could allow Dom to end up in jail because of her.

And the baby. God knew there was no way she could take care of it without Dom's help. Hell, she couldn't even take care of herself. And look at how the team had reacted. She could hear Angel's words echo in her head. '_Oh, wow! Mia, that's wonderful!_ ', ' _Mia, that's wonderful!_ ', '_that's wonderful!_ ', ' _wonderful!_ '.

Not one word had been said about her baby, except that it's very existence would put Dom in jail again, and that she was too young to have a baby. No one cared about the baby. No one wanted it, except for her and Dom. And she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't cause him to end up behind bars, like an animal. Not after everything he had done for her, the love he'd shown her.

Gradually, she became aware of the salty smell of the ocean, the lapping sounds of the waves, and the texture of the sand beneath her bare feet. She was at the beach. The place she and Dom had come months ago to work out their relationship. The place where they had decided neither would be upset if she became pregnant, rather, they would be happy to start a family together. It was ironic. She'd come full circle. This would be the place their relationship died. Along with her. And the baby they'd both been so happy about just that morning.

F&F

AN: I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I can't explain how good it feels to see them and know people are enjoying my story. Sorry this took so long to get up, but I ended up writing four different dfarts before I was able to finish this one. My thoughts just flowed with this one, and the next one is already started. Now, come on, give me a little love. LOL!


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly Kylie walked to the water's edge. She shivered when the water lapped over her toes, and stopped, looking out over the dark horizon. She hadn't realized how long she'd been walking. It was dark out now. The beach was deserted. The wind blew her hair back and she breathed in deeply. This wasn't what she wanted, but it was the only thing she could do for Dom.

With her gone he'd be free. Free to take Letty back. That would make the team happy. It was how things would have gone had she not wandered into their lives, causing so many problems and so much turmoil for them all. She didn't doubt they'd feel bad, but soon they'd forget her. Dom would forget her, and move on with his life.

The thought sent a dagger of pain through her heart, and with a broken sob, tears began to stream from her eyes again. She forced herself to take a step, and then another, and another, each step harder to take than the last. Suddenly she realized that the water was around her thighs. The waves splashed up drenching her shirt and splashing her face. She shivered as the cold stole her body's warmth.

She took another step, and her foot came down in a hole. Off balance, she stumbled when a large wave crashed into her. And then she was under water. She struggled to breathe and her mouth filled with it, cutting off her ability to breathe. As the water swirled around her, dragging her this way, and pushing her that way, she panicked. She remembered how her step-father used to hold her head under water in the old sink in the basement. She'd always been afraid of water. Until Dom. He'd held her close and made her feel safe. And that quickly, she changed her mind. She loved Dom, beyond belief, but she loved their baby, too.

And her child deserved a chance to live. As rotten as her childhood had been, the last few months had made it all worth it. All the places Dom had taken her to, all the new things she'd seen and experienced, and most importantly, all the love she'd felt, it had been wonderful. And she wouldn't trade her life for anything. It hadn't been perfect or pretty, but it was hers.

She began to struggle, to fight to live. She tried to find the surface, but the dark sky fought against her. She couldn't figure out which way was up. Then something grabbed a hold of her and fear raced through her again. Hands, she suddenly realized relaxing, were pulling her. They pulled her to the surface, and they held her above the water as she coughed and sputtered, and sobbed.

"What the hell were you trying to do!" a gruff voice demanded near her ear.

She knew that voice. Vince. Somehow he'd found her. Saved her. He saved her life, and he saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Still, she knew she should have done it. That it would have been best for everyone, except her and the baby.

Water streamed down her face, into her eyes, from her hair. She brushed the offending moisture away with one hand, clutching Vince's shoulder with the other. She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I-I tried. I couldn't do it." Over and over she repeated the same words as Vince carried her back to the shore. She was sobbing the whole time. Exhausted. Distraught. Agonizing over her failure.

Vince carried her up the beach, to the parking lot and his car. He winced with each sob that wracked her tiny body. His heart breaking at her words.

He managed the passenger side door easily, then set her inside. Reaching around her, into the back seat, he pulled out a flannel blanket and draped it over her.

"It's OK, Honey. Everything's gonna be alright," he comforted her as he reached onto the car's floor and picked up the cell phone he'd tossed aside when he saw her in the water. Then he stood up and walked to the back of his car.

He opened up his phone, both loving and hating the call he had to make. He hit the buttons, dialing the number with speed dial, and waited for the call to connect. As soon as it was answered he said "I found her."

"Where? Is she alright?" Dom demanded.

"We're at the beach. She was, I think she was tryin' ta... She was in the water, almost up to her waist. I'ma bring her home." Vince answered, not wanting to voice his suspicions. Surely, she wasn't really trying to drown herself, was she?

"I'm on my way, and Vince, thanks," Dom replied, his voice rough with emotion.

Vince hung up, walked back around the car, scooped up his keys and shut the passenger door. He grabbed his shoes, then rounded the other side and got into the driver's seat. He glanced over at Kylie. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her head was buried in the small space between her knees and chest, and she was sobbing quietly.

"It's alright, Little Girl. I'ma take you home now," Vince told her as he started the car and maneuvered it onto the street.

Kylie's head shot up. "No!" she cried reaching for the door handle. "I-I can't g-go b-back th-there!"

"Why not?" Vince inquired, and quickly pulling over. He grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Not gonna happen, Little Girl. I'm not letting you go. Now, tell me why you're saying you can't go home."

"D-Dom will e-end up i-in jail, and th-the team will h-hate me even m-more than t-they do now," Kylie choked out through her sobs.

"Ky, you're wrong. Dom's been out of his mind worrying, and the whole team's been out looking for you. Nobody hates you," Vince argued.

Kylie just shook her head and continued crying. She knew there was no way she'd win against Vince. She dropped her head again, and continued to cry. Her broken sobs the only sound in the vehicle.

Vince pulled back onto the road, stepping on the gas and shifting gears. He quickly passed another car. He'd wanted to put Kylie's seat belt on her, but the way she was sitting prevented it, so he'd decided to just drive carefully.

Even with Vince following the rules of the road, they arrived on the street their home was on in just under half the time it would have taken an average everyday law abiding citizen to drive there. Vince saw Dom's car, having just turned onto the street from the opposite end, heading into the driveway. Vince pulled in behind him. Before he could even put the car in park, Dom was opening the passenger's side door.

He wanted nothing more than to haul his girl out of the car and into his arms where he could hold her close, assuring himself that she was alright. One look, however, of her tiny huddled form stopped him. His heart broke to see Kylie's tiny body curled into itself, and to hear her hiccuping sobs. He rested his bottom on the edge of the floor in the open doorway.

"Ky," he called softly.

Instantly her head shot up. "Dom," she nearly whispered, then threw herself into his open arms. Immediately, a feeling of being completely safe washed over her. She reveled in it for just seconds before regret took it's place.

This sweet, wonderful man was going to end up living like an animal, in a cage, because of her. Because she didn't do what she should have.

"I'm s-sorry, Dom. So s-sorry. I-I t-tried, I j-just c-couldn't do it. N-not to t-the b-baby," Kylie sobbed in his arms.

Dom hugged her tightly. "Ssh, Baby Girl. It's OK. Everything's OK. I promise. Thank God you're alright. If anything happened to you …."

Dom stood up, cradling Kylie in his arms, and headed into the house.

F&F

AN: I want to thank each and everyone of you who've taken the time to review the last chapter. I hadn't planned on updating until after the weekend, but you've inspired me, so I finished this one up today. I hope you all like it! You know how to let me know, right? So go ahead, you know you wanta! LOL! Next chapter in the works, but the more love you give me the more inspired I am, the faster I write.


	19. Chapter 19

Dom lie on the bed watching Kylie sleep. Her eyes were puffy, her nose red, and she had red blotches on her cheeks from crying. Still, to him, she was beautiful. He was afraid to go to sleep, afraid he'd wake up to find her still missing, or worse yet, that she'd succeeded at the beach, and was gone, lost to him forever.

He ran a finger down her cheek, the warmth of her skin reassuring him that she was alive. He'd come so close to losing her. His mind wandered back to when Vince had brought her home.

Once she was in his arms, he'd carried her into the house. He carried her past the few team members who'd gotten back faster than he had, not saying a word, and straight into the down stairs bathroom. He couldn't believe how cold she was and wanted to get her out of her wet clothes, and into a warm shower, right away.

He soothed her as he carried her, telling her she was safe, and that that he loved her, and that everything was going to be alright, then he sat her on top of the dryer. He slowly removed her clothes, still talking to her while he did, repeating the same comments over and over. She was trembling and shivering, but her tears had diminished to hiccuping sobs. Thankfully she'd stopped repeating how sorry she was, how she tried to do it, but couldn't. He had a pretty good idea what she meant, and it physically hurt to think she'd attempted that.

He turned away, and started the water in the shower, adjusting the temperature so as to warm Kylie, but not burn her chilled skin. Then he removed his own clothes and scooped up his girl. Kylie nuzzled her face into his neck, telling him without words that she loved him, needed him, and appreciated what he was doing.

Dom stepped into the stall and held her under the spray of warm water. Once she stopped shivering he let her down, her body sliding against his. He grabbed some shampoo off of the shelf, probably Angel's, if the peach scent was any indication, then proceeded to lather the shampoo, massaging her scalp as he removed the ocean's salt from her curls. Conditioner followed. Next he squeezed a glob of body wash onto his hands and spread the lather over her body. A quick rinsing, and he turned the water off and opened the stall door.

He reached for a long fluffy towel from the nearby shelf and quickly wrapped it around her, then fastened another around his own waist. The third one he used to dry her long curls. He stepped from the stall, then scooped her up, and once again, sat her on top of the dryer. He frowned, noticing her eyes had grown glassy and glazed with fatigue.

He reached for the pile of clothes someone, most likely his sister, had thought to bring in for them. He dressed Kylie with efficiency and speed, not wanting her to grow chilled again. He hated how she'd detached herself, allowing him to move her body this way and that as he needed, like a posable doll.

He took her face in his hands, "Ky, Baby, don't shut me out," he pleaded.

Kylie's sapphire orbs focused, locking onto his own coffee colored eyes. "I-I'm not," she replied, her voice rough from her earlier tears. "I'm just s-so tired."

Dom leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead. Then he rested his against hers. "I know, Little Girl. Just let me get a little something in your stomach, so you're warm inside, too. Then I'll take you up to bed, OK?"

Ky nodded slightly, her nose bumping his as her head went up and down. She gave him a tiny wan smile.

Dom had managed to feed her a half a dozen spoonfuls of soup before she fell completely asleep, seated on his lap at the kitchen table. She hadn't spoken to anyone else, turning her face into his chest whenever anyone came near. Dom, recognizing her vulnerability, had followed suit, and carried her silently up to bed.

Dom shifted and his gaze caught sight of the alarm clock. He realized that he'd been laying there watching Kylie for several hours. In all that time she had slept soundly, so he decided she probably wouldn't need him if he got up to stretch and grab a drink.

He slipped silently from the bed, adjusting the blanket so she was still covered. As he crossed the room and slipped out the door, he became aware of how unusually quiet the house was, and had been. He headed down stairs, intent on getting back to Kylie as soon as possible. Although she'd been sleeping soundly so far, the possibility of a nightmare was still there, and Dom wanted to be there if that happened.

He heard the others before they noticed him. They were talking about Kylie.

"But why?" Angel was asking.

"I don't know," Lexie replied. "Why does anyone do it?"

"You sure, Dog?" Leon turned to Vince.

"Hell! I don't know," Vince replied, running a hand threw his hair. "That's what it looked like. She was just walkin' into the water, deeper and deeper. I called, but she didn't even turn around. Scared the shit outa me."

Rachel hugged him tighter. She knew how much he cared for Kylie, and his reaction to finding her like that was sincere.

"I still don't get it," Lydia muttered, her pretty face marred by confusion.

"Maybe I can clear it up for you," Dom interjected, stepping from the shadows.

They all turned and stared at him, obviously surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Dom! We was just-" Leon started to explain.

"I heard," Dom cut in. "You're all trying to figure out if she was really trying to ...," Dom paused. He swallowed in an attempt to remove the lump in his throat. "if she was trying to kill herself. And the answer is yes. She kept apologizing for not succeeding, for changing her mind."

"Oh God!" Mia exclaimed.

"Shit!" Rome interjected.

"Why?" Angel asked, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Seriously!" Dom shouted. "Perhaps because she's been blaming herself for coming between the team and Letty for the past two days, on top of realizing she's pregnant, and thinking that I wanted Letty back instead of her. And, of course, let's not forget how you all acted when you found out! Not one of you said anything decent, congratulated us, or even pretended to be happy for us!"

Silence followed while Dom tried to get his anger under control. His hands were clenched into tight fists and a pulse throbbed in his jaw. He strode into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator. He pulled out a couple of Coronas and slammed the door shut. After opening one he headed back into the living room, intent on going back upstairs to be with Kylie.

"Dom," Mia stopped him, a hand placed lightly on his arm. "None of us meant-"

"You think I don't know that!" Dom exclaimed losing control of his temper again.

Mia jumped as if he'd slapped her, and Brian pulled her into his arms.

"Look, Mia, I'm sorry," Dom apologized. "I know how you all feel about Kylie, and that you'd never hurt her intentionally. That's what makes this even worse. None of you seem to realize how fragile her self-esteem is, how vulnerable she is." He shook his head, then walked back upstairs.

F&F

AN: So many reviews, thank you. I am glad I was able to touch some of you so emotionally. You've inspired me to get this chapter u quickly. Now if you want the next one just as fast, just keep giving me your love! LOL! Yes I'm a review slut, I know! LOL!


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

Kylie stirred as the bright sunlight shinning through the window finally invaded her restful sleep. She grumbled and rolled to her side, burying her aching head beneath a pillow in order to escape the offensive luminescence. Instantly a familiar scent surrounded her, a combination of soap, aftershave, and the unique muskiness of Dom.

Sighing as she came fully awake, Kylie moved the pillow aside and opened her eyes. She blinked in the bright light and sat up slowly, wary of her churning stomach. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was much later than she and Dom had been getting up; it was ten thirty.

Kylie listened to the silence, not really wanting to face anyone. Her stomach had another opinion though, and as it heaved she crawled out of bed and hurried across the hall to the bathroom. She dropped down on her knees in front of the toilet and retched, but her stomach, being empty, only managed to bring up acid and bile. She gagged, her throat burning painfully.

Once her stomach finally settled, Kylie rinsed her mouth, brushed her teeth and splashed cold water on her face. When she finished, she slipped _silently_ down the stairs, cautiously listening for any indication that she wasn't home alone.

As she crossed the living room, she heard a lone voice singing along with the radio. As quietly as possible, she eased into the doorway and stopped, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she took in the sight in front of her.

Dom, a pair of light gray sweats low slung on his hips, was singing along with the radio. He was chopping up garlic and onions at the table, where he stood, dancing along with the music.

Kylie's breath caught as she watched his muscles flex and ripple with each movement. She felt tiny zings of desire low in her stomach. God! The man could turn her on without even trying. Her eyes focused on his chest and she remembered how the skin over those strong muscles tasted. The sound he made when she lathed his hard male nipples. The feeling of power it gave her, knowing she could undo this tightly controlled man.

Dom turned to the stove, dumping the garlic and onions into the skillet with the heated olive oil. He turned back, wiping his hands on a hand towel.

"You gonna stand there all day, or bring your pretty ass over here and gimme a kiss?" he asked, never even glancing her way.

"Sorry," she muttered and immediately crossed the room to stand beside him.

Dom turned and pulled her into his arms. She pressed her cheek to his bare chest, then peppered light kisses up the middle until Dom cupped her bottom and picked her up, bringing their mouths level.

Turning and resting her bottom on the table, Dom brought one hand up to cradle the back of her skull. His other hand parted her thighs, which he immediately stepped between, then moved to her lower back, pressing her forward until their groins met.

"Don't be sorry, Little Girl. I like knowing you enjoy watching me," Dom replied before his lips grazed hers softly, sweetly.

He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers, his dark espresso eyes gazing into her own violet ones. He grinned at her.

"Hungry?" he asked, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Kylie shook her head. "Please, don't say anything about food right now?" she begged softly, a hand going to her stomach, a frown marring her features.

Concerned brown eyes instantly studied her. "Don't ya feel good?" Dom asked, his hand now beneath her chin to keep her from looking away.

Kylie gazed into his deep chocolate pools as she answered. "I, uh, I think it's the baby."

Dom couldn't help the grin that immediately creased his face. He _so_ loved the sound of that.

Kylie's eyes filled with tears. _Why was Dom grinning? Was he happy she didn't feel good? _Kylie knew that couldn't be true, but still, she became angry. She poked Dom in the chest.

"What's so funny? she demanded, her blue eyes blazing.

"Hey, Baby Girl. I'm sorry. I-, it's just that you said 'the baby', and it made me smile." Dom explained. "'The baby', 'my baby', growing inside of you, 'our baby', they all make me smile."

Kylie sighed and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened to find Dom standing there watching her. _God! Why am I being such a bitch? _ A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly. "I don't know why-"

"Ssh," Dom whispered, wiping the tear away with his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "It's hormones."

He grinned at her again and she rolled her eyes, then burst out laughing. Dom kissed her again, a kiss so sweet and gentle that she melted inside.

"Love you," he told her giving her soft sweet kisses.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"When I think about how close I cam to losing you," Dom confessed, his voice rough with emotion. "_Promise me, Ky_. Promise me, no matter what, you'll never do that again, you'll never try to hurt yourself or the baby. I couldn't take it if I lost you, I can't survive without you."

Kylie heard the anguish in his voice and her heart broke. She knew what it took for a man like him to plead with her.

"I-I promise," she assured him, sobbing as tears streamed down her cheeks.

F&F

A few hours later, the couple was seated on the sofa, looking through some pregnancy books. Dom had run out to the book store while Kylie took a quick shower and watched the simmering pot of sauce he'd finished putting together.

Kylie was stretched out, her head resting on two plump pillows, her feet in Dom's lap. His feet were resting on the coffee table. Both held a pregnancy book. Dom's hand gently caressed Kylie's bare leg.

He felt her tense up when the sound of car motors roared up the driveway. He squeezed her knee softly offering her his silent support. Then he rose and went out to the kitchen.

Kylie listened to the others greet him. Then the discussion switched to dinner. Mia and the girls set about setting the table and making pasta to go with Dom's sauce. Rome made garlic bread, and Angel started a salad. Brian, Vince and Leon headed to the bathrooms to grab quick showers.

Kylie pretended to be asleep whenever anyone came into the living room. It worked like a charm until Dom came to get her for dinner. He sat down on the edge of the sofa by her hip.

"I know you ain't sleeping, Girl," he told her in a low rumbling voice.

Kylie opened her dark indigo orbs and grinned up at him. "How'd you know?"

"Baby, I've spent hours watching you sleep. You can't fool me," Dom replied tapping her on the nose with his finger.

Kylie shook her head and laughed softly, the sound was music to Dom's ears. He took her hand and tugged her up. "C'mon, time to eat, Little Girl."

Kylie reluctantly allowed him to lead her into the dining room where the others had gathered. As they sat down a the table, Kylie now sitting to Dom's right since Letty no longer needed a seat, she realized the conversation had ceased. Her stomach flipped and her face burned. She kept her eyes down starring at the plate on the table in front of her.

Dom cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, then he said a quick prayer. After that bowls and platters of food were passed around, and conversation slowly started backup.

Kylie managed to eat a few bites of spaghetti. Dom's sauce was delicious. While she ate, she listened to Dom and the guys discuss Race Wars. At the same time Rachel, Angel and Lydia were talking about coworkers, and Mia and Lexie were jokingly discussing baby names.

Loneliness swamped Kylie. No one seemed to even notice she was there. She knew the others were angry about Letty and her pregnancy, despite Dom's claims to the contrary. She hadn't felt this alone since she'd left her parents home, five months ago.

As tears prickled her eyes, a wave of nausea washed over her. She took a few breaths trying to fight it, but moments later knew she'd lost the battle. She dropped her fork, clamped a hand over her mouth, and jumped up so fast her chair tipped over and crashed to the floor. She ran to the bathroom, Dom followed right behind her.

He knelt in back of her, holding her hair and rubbing her back, offering her words of comfort the whole time. When she finally stopped retching he helped her up, got her a cup of water, and fixed her toothbrush so she could clean the vomit and acid from her teeth.

Kylie leaned against Dom. She loved the way he took care of her. No one, that she could remember, had ever even cared if she felt sick, let alone took care of her, doing all the little thing that Dom had done. She felt safe, cherished, and loved.

Dom's muscular arms held her close. He leaned down and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"Ky?" he spoke softly.

"Mhm," she replied.

"Remember when we talked earlier about you going to see Dr. Hammond to help you deal with how your parents treated you?"

Kylie pulled back sightly, tilting her head back so she could look up at him. "Yeah?"

"I, uh, I think she might be able to help you sort out things with the team, too. The stress, you know. I read that it can cause vomiting, so it really isn't good for you or the baby."

Kylie looked up at him for a minute. She could see concern and love in the coffee colored eyes that studied her so often. Slowly, she nodded her head. "OK. I'll go see her, but, um, w-will you go with me, j-just the first time, please?

Dom grinned down at her. "If you want me to, Baby Girl, I'll go with you every time." Then he leaned down and kissed her.

F&F

AN: I am so sorry this update took so long. I ended up starting it over twice and saving what I'd already written for the next chapter. Please forgive me and send me more love. I'll get to work on finishing up chapter 21 tomorrow. Mrs. Letty, thanks for the PM. It was the kick in the pants I needed and has haunted me all week! LOL!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Just a quick reply to Validnomedeplume's review. This story takes place approximately a year and a few months after the first movie, and while I don't remember any mention of Dom's age in that movie, if he **_were_** 24, then in my story he would be 25-26 depending on when his birthday is. I've stated that he is 26. Now as for Kylie being under age, when I originally started this story I used New York State law, where the legal age of consent is 17, which Kylie turned in February of the story. I realize now I should have gone by California law, _my bad_. In any event I **_DO NOT_** condone pedophilia That said, if you're gonna leave a nasty review, at least have the **_BALLS_** to allow me to PM you a reply.

TWENTY-ONE

The next few days passed quickly, all the local racers were gearing up for Race Wars, and the garage was inundated with those who wanted their cars fine tuned and touched up for the week long event. Dom, along with all the other guys, worked sixteen hour days.

Kylie spent all of her time with Dom, avoiding the rest of the team as much as possible. Everyone had apologized the night Kylie agreed to go see Dr. Hammond, but Kylie thought it was really for Dom's sake, and kept to herself in a way she hadn't done since leaving her step-father's home.

Dom took her out to breakfast every morning, not wanting her to start the day with an upset stomach due to the stress of eating with the team. After that she'd put in a full day working in the office at the garage, ordering in lunch for whomever was there. Later, while all the other girls gathered at the house, Kylie stayed at the garage, closeted in the office.

She spent the time reading pregnancy and baby care books, and sketching with the drawing set Dom had given her months before. He'd noticed all the little doodles she had made on the paperwork, and how good they were. Then he'd taken Ky to an art store and bought her a bunch of supplies. She loved them, and enjoyed drawing pictures of him, the others, and all the new things she'd seen. She'd even started drawing her own little forest creatures, and had started writing a children's story about them.

Every evening, Dom would find her curled up on the office sofa, sound asleep. He'd wake her with a kiss and then take her home to bed. The next morning they'd follow the same pattern. By Friday, everyone needed a break, and Dom announced, before taking Ky out to breakfast, that they were closing the garage early, and the team was going to the races that night.

"You going be alright tonight?" Dom asked, watching Kylie closely, over the table at breakfast. His thumb caressed hers, their entwined hands resting on the table.

Kylie smiled softly. Dom was always so considerate of her feelings. He had been wonderful the last few days, asking how she felt, or if she needed anything, bringing her healthy snacks to eat, rubbing her neck and shoulders whenever he came into the office.

"I'll be fine, Dom. Gabby'll be there, right?" she reassured him, squeezing his hand in thanks.

"Should be," Dom replied, thinking of Hector's little sister, Gabrielle. She was as quiet and soft spoken as Kylie, and the two had become as thick as thieves since meeting at the races a few months ago.

"Good," Kylie replied, a mischievous grin on her face. "Then I will have fun tonight."

"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble?" Dom requested. He really was concerned. Although she was shy and quiet, Gabby had a knack for getting into trouble, and knowing Kylie, she'd be right there along side her.

"I promise," Kylie reassured him, gazing at him, looking the picture of innocence with her wide blue eyes. Then she ruined the whole affect by giggling.

Dom rolled his eyes.

F&F

Several hours later Dom scanned the crowded air strip looking for his girl. After a few moments he found her, sitting with Gabby on the hood of Hector's car. Their dark heads were bent together as they giggled at an object in Gabby's hands. Suddenly Kylie's head popped up, her gaze meeting his instantly, as if she had felt his upon her. She smiled, then waved at him. He grinned back, relieved that she had at least one friend she was still comfortable with.

Vince jabbed Dom in the arm and he turned his attention back to what Brian and Rome were saying. The next time he looked over the girls were gone, having wandered off in the crowd to who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what.

Worry gnawed his gut as Dom broke away from the guys and began working his way through the crowd. He continued searching for Kylie's dark head to no avail. _Damn it!_ He'd told her to stay in this area after seeing Letty arrive with one of his oldest rivals, Jeremy.

Someone grabbed his arm from behind, and he turned angrily to find Vince standing there."What's wrong, Bro?"

"I can't find Kylie," Dom informed him.

Vince shrugged. "So? Her and Gabby're always wandering around together."

Dom shook his head. "Ky promised me, after I realized Letty was here, that she'd stay near our cars. Something's wrong. She wouldn't just wander off without telling me."

"Shit! Let me get the guys and we'll help you find her." Vince pulled out his cell, but was interrupted before he could dial.

"Dom!" Brian rushed up to them. "Mia just called me. Kylie's hurt."

"Where?" Dom demanded.

"The bathrooms by the control tower."

Dom pushed his way through the crowds, running as soon as he was able. The guys followed right behind him.

F&F

Kylie exited the stall and sighed with relief. She'd had to pee so bad, she was afraid she wasn't going make it to the bathroom.

"You alright?" Gabby asked with a grin.

Kylie nodded as she went to the sink and washed her hands. "Yeah, and it's so not funny. Seems like I'm going constantly the last week."

Gabby nodded sympathetically. She was the only one outside of the team Dom agreed was ok to tell about the baby. "Get used to it, Mommy. My cousin practically lived in the bathroom in her third trimester."

They walked outside intending to start back to he air strip. Kylie smiled, her whole face alight with happiness. "Dom said he can't wait for me to start showing. He wants everyone to know I'm his girl and having his baby."

"You're so lucky...," Gabby began, only to be interrupted by a voice from Kylie's nightmares.

"Looky here, it's Dom's little girl, let out all alone," Letty sneered as she approached the girls. Behind her were two others that Kylie didn't recognize.

"Get her," Letty ordered suddenly, and one of the other girls grabbed Gabby from behind, while the other moved in back of Kylie.

Letty stepped into Kylie's face. "Here's how things are gonna to go. You are gonna tell Dom you decided he's to old for you. Then you pack your shit and get out! Got it?"

"I-I'm n-not running away," Kylie replied quietly.

Letty swung her right fist, hitting Kylie on the left side of her mouth. "Wrong answer, Bitch!"

Kylie stumbled back as pain exploded in her mouth. She fell into Letty's friend behind her, and was shoved forward to the ground.

Letty's foot struck out and Kylie reacted instinctively, wrapping her arms around her stomach to protect her baby. The toes of Letty's combat boot hit Kylie's right arm.

Kylie heard the cracking of her bones and screamed in pain. She braced herself for the next kick, but it never happened. Instead, Rachel came flying in, knocking Letty and her sidekick to the ground. Rachel straddled Letty as the other girl ran off, followed by the one who'd been holding Gabby.

"I warned you Bitch!" Rachel shouted as she began to pummel Letty's face. She grinned in satisfaction when a crack came from Letty's nose, followed by spurts of blood. She jumped up and hurried over to Kylie.

A car pulled up and a slick looking blonde yelled to Letty. "Leticia, let's go! Now!"

Letty pulled herself up and dragged her butt to the car. It pulled away, tires spinning in the gravel.

Rachel hurried over to where Kylie was sitting against Lexie. Angel had pulled out a cloth and was holding it to Kylie's bleeding lip. Mia was sitting beside her, just closing her cell.

"Brian's getting Dom, they'll be here soon," Mia soothed Kylie.

"W-why are you being so nice to me?" Kylie asked, her blue eyes wide.

"You're family, and we love you," Mia answered.

"B-but I thought you w-were mad about Letty, and t-the baby, a-and Dom g-going to jail?" Kylie's eyes dropped to her lap, her voice dropping with them.

Mia's hear broke. "I'm sorry, Ky, I shouldn't have said that. I was just afraid of losing Dom again."

"As for us being mad about Letty, she got what she had coming," Rachel interjected, her voice gleeful as she thought about breaking the other woman's nose.

"And the baby?" Kylie asked.

"Ky," Mia gently pushed back the curls from Kylie's face. "Our babies are gonna be cousins. They're gonna grow up together, in the same house, like siblings. I love your baby, as much as I love my own."

Kylie reached out and hugged Mia with her left arm. Then she heard the thundering sound of footsteps. Mia pulled back and looking at her, Kylie realized they both had tears on their cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: OK, let's start with a few definitions.

Main Entry: constructive criticism

Part of Speech: n

Definition: criticism or advice that is _useful and intended to help or improve something_, often with an offer of possible solutions

Mary Sue - Definition

Mary Sue (or simply Sue) is a usually derogatory expression for a fictional character who is an idealized stand-in for the author and/or reader, or for a story with such a character. A Mary Sue goes beyond a conventional author surrogate. The term originates in fan fiction but is spreading into general use.

poetic license

n.

The liberty taken by an artist or a writer in deviating from conventional form or fact to achieve a desired effect.

Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I find absolutely nothing _useful and intended to help or improve _ in either of the reviews posted by I am Not Afraid and validnomedeplume. Therefore, either's claim of their reviews being constructive criticism is false.

Next, in order for Kylie to be a Mary Sue her and I would have to have something in common. Let's see she's 17, single, has dark curls and blue eyes. I am 43, married with 3 teenage children, and have reddish brown hair and grey eyes. Obviously, this is a false assumption on the part of I am Not Afraid and validnomedeplume.

And finally, the reason my story has a differing time frame from that in the movies is that I have used poetic license to write MY story.

As for the pedophilia BS, guess I need to remind readers why Dom calls Kylie Little Girl. If you remember when he first met her he'd walked in as she was getting out of the shower. His thoughts, just a bit later when he was showering were-

"She was tiny, no doubt about that. When he'd gotten close to her she barely reached his chest. Her hand had felt so fragile in his, so small. She was well developed though. Her breast had been full, her waist so tiny, her legs beautiful."

The nickname refers to her petite stature, not a child-like appearance. And the first time Dom uses it is when he is comforting Kylie from a nightmare, not oogling her for sex.

Now, that said, I have one more comment. In my opinion, having Letty as the bad guy is very creative and different from the majority of stories out there. I did it solely for that reason. I did not want to write another Dom & Letty lovey, lovey, oops they fight, then make up and oops she's knocked up. I created Kylie to show growth in Dom's character, from a player to a man who wants to be with one woman. Yes, Kylie is very different from Letty. She needs Dom to take charge, that's what she's used to, without abusing her. Dom needs her submission so he can be that take charge guy, who's always in control, and who keeps her safe and protected.

Finally, if you don't like, don't read it but keep the crappy comments to yourself. If you want to offer constructive criticism, please do. My writing has improved greatly in the years since I've joined FF.

TWENTY-TWO

Dom's raced across the air strip, his heart in his throat, Brian's words echoing in his head. _Kylie's hurt. Kylie's hurt. Kylie's hurt._ An image of a battered and bloody Kylie filed his mind. How bad was she hurt? Was she conscious? What about the baby?

Finally Dom rounded the control tower and the restrooms came into sight. Kylie was seated on the gravel in front of the small brick building, surrounded by Mia, Lexie, Rachel, Angel and Gabby. Mia was hugging her, but they broke apart as Dom knelt down beside them.

His gaze raked over her, taking in the bruised bleeding lip, the gingerly held arm, and the tears on her cheeks. "Ky, Baby, what happened?"

"Letty," Rachel spat out, her green eyes filled with anger.

Kylie started to cry. "I'm s-sorry, Dom. I w-was sup-posed to stay...,"

Dom gently cradled her face, taking care not to use too much pressure on the injured side. "NO! Ky, this _**is not**_ your fault!" He stared into those big blue eyes until he saw acceptance in them, and felt the nearly imperceptible nod of her head.

Dom sighed in relief. _One battle down._ He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, then turned to Mia. He wanted nothing more than to scoop up Kylie and rush her to the hospital, but knew he had to go slowly. "What happened?"

"Ky had to, um, you know go," Gabby supplied. "so we, uh, came to use the bathroom. When we came out Letty and her friends were here. One of them g-grabbed me and then Letty w-went after Ky. I, uh, I couldn't help. I'm s-sorry. I t-tried, but ..."

"It's ok Gabby, we know you woulda helped Ky if you coulda," Vince cut her off, not wanting the already shaken girl to think they blamed her.

"We'd seen the girls leave, and Letty follow 'em, so we followed her," Rachel continued. "When Letty hit Ky, well, I jumped her."

Vince looked at his girl with new appreciation. "You did what!"

"She knocked Ky down and kicked her, so I knocked her down and broke her nose," Rachel continued, her hands waving with her words.

Vince gently grabbed her wrist to hold her hand still. "Shit, Babe, I think you mighta broke your hand, too."

Rachel shrugged. "'long as Ky and the baby are ok, it don't matter."

Meanwhile, as he listened to the others, Dom had turned his attention to checking out Kylie's injuries. "Sounds like Rachel needs to go have her hand looked at," he told her.

Kylie nodded. Her heart raced. Panic thundered through her veins, and she struggled not to let it drag her under. She knew that she needed to go to the hospital. Not just because her arm was broken, but because she was pregnant. She looked up into Dom's brown eyes.

"I..., I t-think..., um, t-that I s-should g-go, too," she choked out.

Dom swelled with pride. Sometimes his 'Little Girl' amazed him. He knew how frightened she was, and why she was determined not to let that fear keep her from doing what was best for her and their child.

"I'll stay with you the whole time," Dom promised.

Just then several cars screeched to a stop a few feet away. Dom looked up to see Leon, Lydia and Jesse climbing out of his, Brian's and Vince's cars. Hector was also there, getting out of his own car.

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, Brian told him, "I called 'em, Bro. Figure'd it was faster than goin' back for the cars."

Dom nodded. "Thanks." Then he scooped Kylie up into his arms and carried her to his car.

He passed Gabby and Lexie giving the newcomers a run down of what happened. Meanwhile, Vince and Brian were leading Rachel and Mia to their cars, too.

F&F

Dom pulled up to the E.R. entrance and climbed from the car. He hurried around to the passenger side, opened the door and leaned in to release the seat belt.

Kylie looked up at him, her blue eyes filed with fear. "Dom?"

"Yeah, Baby?" He caressed her cheek.

"You won't leave me, right?" she asked, her voice wobbling slightly.

"Not for a single second, Little Girl," Dom reassured her. Then he gently scooped her up into his arms again. He nodded to Mia as she climbed in to move his car, and headed inside.

As soon as the automatic doors closed behind them an older woman in blue scrubs approached them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was attacked by my ex. Her arms broken and she's pregnant," Dom replied.

"I need a gurney!" the woman yelled.

A bunch of people surrounded them, one pushing a gurney. Dom gently set Kylie down on it and walked beside to the exam room. At first the staff was too busy asking questions and getting Kylie's vitals, to realize Dom was there.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you're going have to wait outside," the doctor told him when he finally noticed Dom standing at the foot of the gurney.

Dom shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Look, I know you're worried, but we need to be able to examine Miss James-"

"I'm not-" Dom cut off the doctor, attempting to argue with him, only to be interrupted himself.

"Doctor!" the nurse called.

Both Dom and the doctor returned their attention to Kylie. She'd gone pale, was trembling, and her breathing had become labored. Dom knew exactly what was wrong. She was panicking at the thought of him leaving her.

He rounded the gurney, nudging the nurse out of his way. He cupped Kylie's face in his hands, forcing her to focus on him.

"Ky, relax Little Girl. I'm not leaving you," he attempted to reassure her.

"He's... going... make... you," Kylie whimpered between gasps, her left hand clutching his shirt.

"No, Baby. Now I need you to calm down. We gotta slow down your breathing," Dom told her, his calm facade never wavering.

"Can't," Ky gasped.

"Yes you can. Just breathe with me. Deep breath in, let it out slow. That's it. Again," Dom spoke in that deep don't-argue-with-me voice of his, and continued breathing with Kylie.

It took a few moments, but gradually, Kylie's breathing slowed, finally returning to normal. Dom leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"That's my girl," he praised with a smile. He turned to the doctor. "Ky was abused as a child. Doctors, hospitals, bring it all back. I'm staying with her. I'll stay out of your way, but I'm not leaving."

The doctor nodded, impressed with how easily Dom had been able to calm Kylie. He'd been afraid he'd have to sedate her.

After that things moved quickly. They conducted a ultrasound to check on the baby, then performed x-rays on her right arm, and finally tended to her split lip while they waited for the orthopedic on call. Once he'd checked over her x-rays he came in and explained that Ky would need surgery to repair the bones in her arm. He would need to use plates and pins to hold the bones together. Dom stayed with her until just outside the O.R. room.

In the surgical waiting room, Dom caught up with Vince, Rachel, Mia and Brian. A few minutes later the rest of the team joined them. Dom sat long enough to hear that Rachel had broken two metacarpal bones and three phalanges when she'd punched Letty. Then he began to pace.

He couldn't get the look of fear on Kylie's face, when they'd taken her to surgery, out of him head. That there was nothing he could do to alleviate her fear ate at him. He was a man of action, who was always in control of the situation, and he hated this sudden feeling of helplessness. It infuriated him that his girl was hurting and he couldn't help her.

As he paced his anger turned to the person responsible for Kylie's pain, Letty. Although he'd never struck a woman before, he knew that if Letty was standing in front of him at that precise moment, he'd pummel her.


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

Kylie was released from the hospital late Saturday evening. Dom, who'd been at her side the entire time (except for during the surgery) drove her home. He had sent the rest of the team home around 3a.m., when they'd been told Ky's surgery was over and that there'd been no complications.

Dom pulled up in front of the house, the full driveway forcing him to park on the street. He rounded the car and helped Ky out. He slipped an arm around her waist to guide her as she was still a little loopy from the pain meds the doctor had insisted she take before they'd left.

Dom opened the front door, guided Kylie in first and the shut the door behind himself. When he turned around, he found Kylie had stopped just inside the door. Her left hand covered her mouth. She turned to him, her eyes glistening like sapphires.

"Did you know?" she asked, her voice husky with emotion.

Dom stepped beside her and quickly glanced around the living room. He took in the colorful 'Welcome Home Kylie' banner and smiled down at her.

"Nope," he replied grinning.

The team chose that moment to jump out shouting "Welcome Home" and tossing glittered confetti and spraying silly string. They moved forward and crowded around Ky and Dom, who'd finally stepped into the room.

Kylie blinked back tears as she gazed at the others in amazement. She snuggled closer to Dom, uncomfortable being the center of attention, and unsure of how to react. Mia came over and Dom tapped Ky on the shoulder so she turned around to look at his sister.

"Ky, we just wanted you to know that we meant what we said last night, and that we're glad you weren't hurt worse," Mia told her holding out her arms.

Kyie gazed into the other woman's eyes, and saw the sincerity there. She moved forward and allowed Mia to hug her. She grinned and hugged her back as best she could with her right arm in a sling. "Thanks."

Rachel moved in and bumped Mia with her hip. "My turn," and before she knew it Kylie was being hugged by each member of the team.

Rome made sure there wasn't an awkward moment by hugging Kylie last, and then turning to the group and asking "Can we eat now?"

Everyone laughed and headed towards the dining room. Kylie was amazed to find flowers on the table and balloons floating around the room. Mia, Lexie and Angel entered from the kitchen carrying a large pan of chicken piccata, two bottles of Pinot Grigio, and a large basket of sliced piping hot Italian bread.

Dom said grace, thanking God that his girl was home, that neither she nor Rachel had been hurt more seriously, and for Rachel's intervention. Then the food was passed around, the wine was poured, and conversations started.

Kylie was once again perched on Dom's lap. She hated that she couldn't feed herself, but loved the way Dom made it seem normal for him to do so. Then she noticed that Vince was doing the same with Rachel, although she was sitting beside him.

After everyone finished eating Mia told them to stay put. She, Lydia, Lexie and Angel cleared the table and returned with a homemade Lime Blueberry Tiramisu for dessert.

"Mia, y-you shouldn't have-" Kylie protested, knowing how long the dessert took to make.

"I didn't," Mia interrupted.

"Then who...?" Kyie asked puzzled.

"Vince made it," Mia supplied.

Kylie turned to Vince, tears in her eyes once more. She was overwhelmed by the gesture.

"V...,I-I, thank you."

"Don't mention it, Little Girl. We're all just happy you're alright," Vince replied. "After all, you're family, Sis."

Kylie thought about how they called her their little sister, she took a deep breath and told them about her real sister. (Dr. Hammond had suggested she share some of her past with the team when she and Dom had visited with her the week before. She was seeing them once a week as a couple, and Kylie twice a week, individually.)

First, she told them about her father dying, her mother remarrying, and her step-father's dislike of her. Then she told them about her sister.

"Shana never liked me," she told them, her voice soft. "She used to give me snacks, treats I wasn't allowed, and then tell our s-step-father that I'd t-taken them. She would laugh when he punished me."

"Ky," Lexie began. "maybe she was just trying to gain his approval." She hated the look on Kylie's face, as if she were wondering what was wrong with her, that her sister would act like that towards her.

"You gotta remember," Brian inserted, "that when it all started she was just a kid, too. For her, it was normal to treat you like that."

Kylie nodded, grateful for their support. "That's what Dr. Hammond said."

"Ky?" Rachel called to gain her attention.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Thanks for telling us," she knew how difficult it must have been for the younger girl. "Now eat your cake or Vince'll whine about it all night."

Everybody laughed and finished their dessert. Then Brian, Roman, Leon and Jesse cleaned up the kitchen. Dom and Vince took their girls into the living room and put on a movie. Kylie snuggled into Dom's chest and drifted into a contented sleep.

F&F

The next few days were excruciatingly long for Dom. The guys were still working longer than normal shifts at the garage, and now Kylie was staying at home with Rachel, since neither could use their right hand.

Dom missed having his girl close by. Added to that was his worry of Letty resurfacing. No one seemed to have any idea where she had disappeared to after the incident on Friday evening. Dom's anger continued to fester. He wanted to deal with it, get it over with and be reassured his girl was safe.

Instead, every day the worry and anger ate at him. He called Kylie repeatedly throughout the days when it became unbearable. Just hearing her voice calmed him, allowing him to get through a few hours more.

When he arrived home he always came straight to her. He'd gather her close and give her a passionate kiss before taking her up to their bedroom.

Wednesday evening followed the same course. Dom kicked the bedroom door shut behind them and sat down on the edge of the bed with Kylie straddling him with her knees at his hips. With one hand tangled in her hair and the other at the small of her back Dom continued devouring her mouth with his. By the time he finally pulled back, they were both gasping for breath.

"God Baby! I want you so bad!" he rasped out.

"I want you, too," Kylie assured him.

Dom reached out and, mindful of her injured right arm, gently lifted her shirt up her torso and down her arms. Then, he just as gently removed her bra. He ran his hands down her back, reveling in the soft satiny feel of her skin. His gaze focused on the skin he'd just bared.

"You're so beautiful, Baby Girl, so beautiful," he told her, his voice gravelly with desire. Then his expression changed, the look of hot desire morphing into one of irritated concern. His eyes had caught sight of the angry red line running under her breasts from her too tight bra.

"What the hell-?" His hands came around to wrap around her sides as his thumbs caressed the evidence of the unforgiving elastic.

"They've ..., I, um, gotten bigger," Kylie interjected, her face heating with embarrassment. "Y-you know, 'cause of the, um, baby."

Dom's face relaxed a bit. "Why didn't you tell me you need new clothes?"

"I just noticed it on Monday, and I know how crazy the garage is right now so I, uh, um...," she stumbled as Dom raised an eyebrow, an indication that he didn't like her answer.

"You what?" he asked darkly.

"I, uh, figured it c-could wait until we get b-back from Race Wars," she finished in a rush.

"No way!" Dom declared vehemently. "No way in hell, are you gonna walk around in too small clothes for over a week. I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

Kylie lowered her bottom to rest on his thighs, sighing. "But you're too busy -"

"Get this straight, Ky, I. Am. Never. Too. Busy. For. You. Got it?" Dom argued her, his voice hard at the idea she actually thought so.

"I know that, but it isn't fair to the guys if I drag you off to take care of me all the time," Kylie explained her reasoning.

"Doesn't matter. All the outside work at the garage is done. All we've got left is our own cars," he informed her with a smile. "so tomorrow we're going shopping."

"But what about getting your car ready?" Kylie asked, still worried that she would be pulling him away from something more important that needed his attention.

Dom gave her a wicked grin. "Sweetheart, my car is always ready to race." He brought his hands around an up to cup her breasts. "Now let me get a better look at these."

Kylie moaned slightly, her eyes drifting shut, as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. The over sensitive buds tightening into hard nubs at his soft caresses.

"D-dom?" she uttered on a sigh.

"Yeah, Baby?" he replied just before closing his lips over one taut peak.

"C-can, oh. Can w-we buy s-some p-pants too? I, uhn, I h-had t-trouble b-buttoning these t-today," she struggled to ask, the pleasure his lips, tongue and teeth creating too much of a distraction.

"Show me," he demanded releasing her nipple and pulling back. His eyes glittering like silky sweet chocolates.

Kylie slipped from his lap on jello legs. She unzipped her already unbuttoned pants, while Dom wondered how he hadn't noticed them being unbuttoned before, and slowly slid them down.

Dom watched his dark gaze never straying from her lower abdomen. He was amazed to see a slight bump where, he'd swear on a stack of Bibles, there hadn't been one yesterday. He reached out and lightly gripped her hips, then gently eased her closer. Then he placed a soft reverent kiss to the tiny bulge.

"Your mommy and I love you so much, Little One. And I promise to do everything I can to give you the best childhood ever. My dad was an amazing father so I know just what to do, and even though Mommy didn't have good role models, she has the biggest heart of anyone, and I know she's gonna do a great job," he whispered against Kylie's belly.

Kylie felt tears sting her eyes. Dom was so sweet. Here she'd been worried he'd be disgusted when faced the reality of her changing body, and he amazed her with his reaction. She wrapped her left arm around the back of his head, then leaned down and kissed the top.

AN: Sorry this took so long, hope it's worth the wait. You know how to let me know, just send me a review :P


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

Dom and Kylie walked side by side through the mall. A stop at Victoria's Secret yielded a dozen bras in various patterns with matching panties in three sizes, the one Ky currently needed, plus two larger. Next they headed to A Pea in the Pod. About an hour later, Dom slung his arm around Kylie's shoulders, his other supporting the weight of several shopping bags. They had succeeded in purchasing several tummy sashes, a few high-waisted dresses, and several pairs of shorts and jeans with inner button-through waistband tabs that would allow Kylie to enlarge them up to three more sizes as her belly grew larger.

They had stopped a short time ago for lunch and were now headed to the mall's newest store, Baby Boutique. Dom had insisted they at least start looking at baby stuff to get an idea of what they would need.

They entered the store and began looking around. Kylie's eyes grew wider and wider as her gaze wandered over cribs, onesies, bottles, diapers and booties. She glanced up at Dom as he uttered, "Wow!"

Kylie couldn't help it. Here, her strong, always in control man, was overwhelmed by a bunch of baby paraphernalia. She started to giggle, and attempting to stop, she snorted. Dom glared at her momentarily, then let out a loud laugh. Before they knew it they were laughing uncontrollably.

"Can I help you?" a stern sounding voice interrupted their gaiety.

Dom turned to the salesperson while Kylie swiped at the tears in her eyes. She loved when Dom let go and became silly. It didn't happen often, but when it did, he embraced it wholeheartedly.

She listened, sadly, as he became serious. "Sorry, uh, private joke."

Kylie turned in time to see the big-breasted blonde eying Dom like a five year old in a candy store. "Well, then, is there something I can help you find?" she purred.

Dom raised an eyebrow and pulled Kylie closer. "My girl and I are, uh, a little surprised by," he gestured with his bag filled hand, "everything. We're expecting and thought we'd look around to get an idea of what we'll need."

The blonde shot Kylie a look of jealousy then turned back to Dom. "We have a few lists that may help you," she cooed, obviously not considering Dom unavailable despite the fact that he was with Kylie, and that they were having a baby together.

She walked over to the checkout counter and picked up a few sheets of paper. She returned to them and handed Dom the papers.

"The first is a list of what you'll need for a complete nursery, the second is for the first six weeks, and here's my card. I'd be happy to meet with you for coffee or drinks to help you figure it all out." She caressed Dom's hand with her own as she passed him the business card.

"Yeah, uh, thanks but I think we can handle it," Dom replied as he gave Kylie a tight squeeze. "C'mon Ky, let's look around."

Kylie allowed Dom to lead her towards the back of the store, although she wanted nothing more than to attack the blonde and pull her hair out. She wasn't surprised when Dom stopped in an empty aisle, dropped their bags and pulled her into his arms.

He brought his hands up to cup her face and placed a soft kiss o her lips. "Ky, don't let her ruin this. I love you, Baby, only you," he told her, his deep voice washing over her like a hot caress.

"I know," she replied, "and I love you, too."

After a few more chaste, and a couple, not so chaste kisses, they pulled apart and began looking around. Dom had picked up their bags again, and kept the other arm wrapped securely around Kylie's waist.

As she walked beside him Kylie realized they had some decisions to make. Were they going to use disposable or cloth diapers? If they used disposable, which brand? If they chose cloth how many would they need, or would they use a service? And what about feeding? Did Dom have a preference on bottle or breastfeeding? If they bottle fed they would have to choose a brand of bottles and a type of nipple. And what about pacifiers?

Just when she thought she was going to lose it, Dom led her towards a rack of tiny sleepers. There at the front of the rack was a tiny white sleeper covered with brightly colored race cars.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly. "It's so perfect." She reached out and touched the soft material reverently.

Dom grinned. "It is cute. Let's get it. What size do you think?"

"But Dom," Kylie questioned, "it's a boy's outfit. What if we have a girl?"

Dom's hand came up to cup her cheek. "then we'll save it for our next baby."

Kylie's eyes went wide, then glistened with unshed tears. "You want to have another baby with me?"

Dom shook his head. He couldn't get a handle on how his girl's mind worked. "Ky, I told you I want to marry you. And just so's you know, I want to have as many babies with you, as you're willing to have. I want to spend my life with you. I love you."

"I, I l-love you, too, Dom," Kylie replied, her voice shaking with emotion.

F&F

A few hours later, after stopping for lunch, Kylie sat on a workbench watching Dom check the fluids on his car. He'd taken off his button down shirt and was working in a white wife beater, which emphasized his tanned olive skin, and jeans. He looked so damn hot Kylie couldn't take her eyes from him.

A thin layer of sweat coated his arms, neck, and head causing the muscles in his arms and neck to glisten as they repeatedly flexed and relaxed. Kylie felt desire coiling low in her pelvis, and moisture gathering between her thighs. When he grinned at her, that sweet, sexy grin, her heart began to pound and she felt as if she'd been running. Her man was very, very sexy.

She was vaguely aware of Leon, Vince, Brian and Rome asking Dom if he needed any help. He shook his head and said no, he was almost done. At his negative response, the guys left saying that they'd see them at home later. Dom's dulcet brown eyes locked with hers, gleaming with unadulterated lust, as he slowly walked towards her.

Kylie watched him approach, her face alight with loving anticipation. Her eyes roamed his figure, taking in the impressive bulge in his pants. A surge of sexual power washed through her, knowing his desire for her inspired that physical reaction.

And then he was there, spreading her legs to slip between them even as his hands cupped her face and his lips claimed hers. Their tongues twined, danced and dueled until they broke apart. Air was gasped into oxygen starved lungs, and their lips came together again.

Kylie's hands slipped beneath his wife beater to glide over satin covered, hard as steel muscles. She loved touching Dom, reveled in his masculine strength. At the same time, he was slowly pushing her newly bought tank top up. His large hands nearly spanned her torso as his thumbs caressed the underside of her breasts through her equally new bra.

Kylie groaned as they once again pulled their lips apart. They panted while removing each other's shirts. Then, as if drawn together magnetically, their lips met again. Dom scooped her up and carried Kylie to the office.

He sat down on the old sofa with her on his lap, straddling him. Kylie slowly ground herself against his erection and they both moaned. Their hands and mouths continued to touch and taste each other, feeding the fire building between them.

When their desire reached a fevered pitch their hands frantically removed he clothing separating them. Dom reached for her as Kylie tried to drop to her knees in front of him.

"No, Baby," he told her, drawing her into his arms.

"But Dom, I want to-"

"I know, Ky, but right now, as sweet as your mouth is, I gotta be inside you, gotta watch you come for me," Dom cut her off as he laid her on the sofa. He came down on top of her and gently eased inside her.

Kylie's nails raked his back. She loved the way he felt inside her, filling her, stretching her until he was fully imbedded inside her. Then just as gently he pulled out, and then slowly eased back in.

The rhythm he set was slow and gentle, but Kylie wanted him hard and fast. She raised her hips trying to spur him on but he only chuckled.

"Patience, Little Girl."

Kylie growled in frustration. Dom leaned down and began to drop kisses along her jawline and then down her throat. He suckled softly at the hollow of her throat. He knew this spot was especially sensitive, and his actions drove Kylie wild. It only took seconds for her desire to escalate. Her body tensed, her nails dug into his upper arms and she screamed as her orgasm crashed over her.

Dom immediately began to thrust into her harder and faster. Beneath him Kylie's chest heaved causing her erect nipples to graze against his smooth chest. He groaned as her body convulsed around his. Reaching between them he slid his hand down until he found her swollen clitoris. When his own orgasm peaked, he pinched the small nub. Kylie cried out again as a second orgasm overrode her first.

F&F

AN: OK I hope it was worth the wait. Race Wars is up next, and expect to see Letty again soon! Now give me some love and tell me what you think. :D


	25. Chapter 25

TWENTY-FIVE

Dom drove swiftly through the California desert. Beside him, in the passenger seat, Kylie dozed. She was exhausted from the previous day's shopping trip, love making at the garage and again later that night, plus today's doctor visit.

He looked over at her in her new clothes, appreciating the beautiful sight she made. Where Letty favored cargo pants and combat boots, Kylie's tastes were much more feminine. This was evidenced by the white floral sundress she was wearing. It was covered with blue and yellow flowers with green leaves. It fell to mid thigh with an empire waist. Her feet were encased in a pair of flat white sandals that revealed her pink polished toe nails.

Her hair was down, like he preferred it, and curls framed her face. Her cheeks had a light flush matching her soft rose colored lips. Her creamy complexion was accentuated by the long dark lashes splayed across her cheeks. Dom felt desire heat his veins and shifted uncomfortably.

Had he been driving in his usual manner, they'd have arrived already and he could take his girl into the trailer for a round of love making. However, ever since he'd learned of Kylie's pregnancy, he'd been driving differently, following the rules of the road, the speed limits, and in general being more careful whenever she rode with him. She was carrying precious cargo, after all.

He grinned, remembering her enthusiastic reaction when he told her he was planning to take her to Las Vegas for a few days mid week. Outside of the bus trip to L.A., she'd never been out of her small upstate New York town. He reminded himself to talk to Mia about planning a trip to Hawaii in the next few months. If everything went as he hoped, it would be a late honeymoon for them.

A short time later they arrived at the track where Wars was being held. Dom pulled into the slow moving line at the entrance. He looked over as Kylie stirred. By the time he arrived at the gate and paid the entrance fee she was wide awake.

After they had settled in with the others, Dom took her for a walk around. Kylie was amazed. There was a food area where vendors sold everything from salads to fried dough, from candy apples to turkey legs. Other booths sold soda, water, beer and energy drinks.

Dom caught the look of wonder on Kylie's face at the booth selling cotton candy. She was watching a guy spin the sugary confection. He could tell that she was fascinated. Grinning he asked her if she wanted to try some.

Kylie looked at him in surprise. "You can really eat it?" she asked, sounding doubtful.

Dom burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah Little Girl. Whenever we went to a carnival Mia would beg our dad for some."

He turned and got into the purchase line. A few minutes later he held out a small piece of green-blue cotton candy for Kylie to try.

She looked at it timidly, not certain she really wanted to try it.

Dom chuckled and brought it to her lips. "It wont hurt you," he told her with a grin.

Kylie slowly opened her mouth and accepted the sweet treat. Her eyes immediately grew wide at the taste. She grinned at Dom. "It's good!"

Dom nodded and held out more which she eagerly accepted. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her away.

The next area they came to had two tattoo booths, a hair braiding booth with ribbons and feathers, and several piercing booths. There was also a small grocery store, a souvenir shop, and various other booths. There was even a medical tent on the far side. They continued exploring for a while, then went back to the spot where the team was camped.

F&F

Later that evening Dom raced in the final race of the night. Because he was up against the best of the best from Phoenix, Las Vegas, and Albuquerque the purse was way more than usual. He ended up winning 30k which was held for the team in the cash office. At the end of Wars Mia and Brian would pick up the team's winnings in the form of cashiers checks.

After that it was party time. Kylie had never seen anything like it. There was loud music, lots of dancing and a fair amount of alcohol was consumed. Fortunately, the event planners had plenty of security and despite there being a few rowdy partiers there was no trouble.

The next day Dom moved them into a motel in the town fifteen miles down the road. He had reserved three rooms. One for him and Ky, one for Mia and Brian, and a third for the rest of the team to take turns using. He knew that the desert heat would be too much for the pregnant ladies, and that Leon, Rome, and Jesse wouldn't want to leave the track. He thought Vince might given Rachel's recent injury, or that maybe the girls would come hang out together. Each night they returned for the official races and after party.

On Sunday afternoon Dom loaded Kylie into his car and drove to Vegas. The drive took just over two hours, and Kylie's excitement grew with each passing mile. By the time Dom pulled up to the valet at the Bellagio.

He opened the trunk then climbed out, handing the keys to the valet.

"Dom!" Kylie exclaimed softly. She shook her head quickly. "I can wait here for while you park your car."

Dom grinned at her, usually he didn't like to let anyone drive his car. "It's fine, Ky. It's just a car. You're way more important and I can't have my girl wandering around alone in a strange city."

He watched as the bellman unloaded a large suitcase and two large boxes tied with big bows, one blue and one purple. He reached into the backseat through the passenger door and pulled out the duffel bag Kylie had packed for them back at Wars. Then he threw an arm around his amazed girl and led her into the luxurious lobby.

After the receptionist checked them in, the bellman led them towards a bank of elevators. Dom couldn't help but notice Kylie's wide-eyed beauty. It was obvious that his plan to pamper his girl was exceeding his expectations.

Kylie turned to Dom in complete awe, never had she expected to be in a place as opulent as the Bellagio. She felt guilty he was spending so much money. He grinned back and pulled her closer. "Enjoy it, Baby, you deserve every bit of the next few days."

"W-what have you planned?" Kylie asked, her curiosity outweighing her feelings of guilt.

"Surprises, Little Girl, lots of surprises," Dom replied placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Kylie silently agreed when she saw their room. It was on the 22nd floor with a view of he fountains, a king sized bed and a marble bathroom with a deep soaking tub. On the side table was a platter of sliced fruit and a container of chocolate covered strawberries surrounded by a heart made of rose petals, which Dom had ordered. Nearby, in an ice bucket was a bottle of Dom Peringnon.

While Kylie looked around Dom tipped the bellman and shut the door behind him. He turned and watched his girl exploring the luxurious room. He smiled at the look of wonderment in her big blue eyes. He loved spoiling her, pampering her and treating her the way she should've always been treated.

He walked across the room to join her beside the bed. The predatory look in his eyes caused her to shiver and Dom grinned just before pulling her close. Her startled cry was swallowed by his mouth crashing down on to her's in a kiss that instantly ignited the red hot passion constantly simmering between them. Before long they were on the bed, naked, limbs tangled climbing toward nirvana together.

F&F

Dom's surprises continued the next morning. After another round of love making and a shower, the headed downstairs for a scrumptious breakfast buffet. They were just finishing up when a hotel employee approached their table.

"Dom," she greeted Dom with a big smile and nodded in Kylie's direction.

"Andie," Dom replied, standing and enveloping the blond in a big hug. "Ky, this is Andy D'Marco. Andy, this is my girl, Kylie James."

Andy turned and offered Kylie her hand. Ky took and the two shook hands. "It's nice to meet the woman who's finally taken Dom off the market," Andy said.

Kylie smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you too. Dom told me you guys grew up together."

Andy nodded. "Sort of. Our dads raced together so we were kind of thrown together. I was a bit of a tomboy back then, and I enjoyed fiddling around with motors and grease. 's how Dom and I became friends, of course we were enemies first, both rooting for our own father."

Kylie grinned. She liked Andy, and could see her in her mind, running around and playing with the boys.

"Is everything ready?" Dom asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Andy smiled and nodded. "All the things you ordered have been delivered and the spa is all set. If Kylie is ready I can take her over and introduce her to Brena. She'll be taking care of her today."

Kylie turned to Dom, a look of confusion marring her face. Dom grinned down at his girl. "It's another surprise Ky, just go with it, 'k?"

Kylie relaxed, knowing Dom wanted to spoil and pamper her. She smiled up at him. Then, standing on tiptoe, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ok."

F&F

Hours passed. Kylie was pampered beyond belief. She had a mud bath, as any of the heated baths were not recommended for pregnant women, a full body waxing, facial, and a full body massage with aromatherapy. Brena arranged lunch then led Kylie to the salon where she received a manicure, a pedicure, and her hair was cut and styled. Next a make-up stylist came over and did her make up. Finally, Andy gave Kylie a note from Dom.

_ Kylie,_

_ You know I'm not always good at expressing myself,_

_ but I love you more than I can say. I am hoping _

_ that you agree me that we are ready for the next_

_ step in our relationship. Today you have been_

_ pampered in preparation of our wedding, if you do._

_ My sweet little girl, please do me the honor of_

_ being my bride. _

_ No matter what you decide, know that I love you,_

_ today, tomorrow, and always._

_ Dom_

Kylie felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Dominic Toretto was the sweetest man alive. And he was hers. And he wanted her, Kylie James, to be his wife.

She looked up to see Andy holding one of the big boxes that had been in Dom's trunk when they arrived. It had a big blue ribbon around it, tied into a big bow.

Kylie took the box and set it on the counter behind her. Her hands trembled as she untied the bow and removed the ribbon. She slowly lifted off the top and what she saw made her gasp.

Inside the box was a beautiful white dress and accessories. She gently took out the dress and held it up in front of her. It was a taffeta dress with spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, an empire skirt that ended in a bubble hem and was emphasized by a sash with several small blue roses.

Kylie hurried into the dressing room and slipped the dress on, over top of a pair of lacy white panties. She completed the outfit with a pair of strappy silver sandals with a three inch heel. She exited the room to find Brena holding a small bouquet of white roses accented with a blue ribbon.

Brena handed her the bouquet and motioned for her to turn around. Kylie did and Brena swiftly buttoned up her dress. She then placed a delicate wreath of matching flowers on top of Ky's head.

Kylie turned around. "Does it look ok?"

"Ok? Honey, you look beautiful!" Breana laughed. "Your man isn't gonna be able to take his eyes off you."

"He already can't," a gruff voice came from the doorway.

Kylie turned and smiled shyly at Dom.

"Does this mean your answer is yes?" He asked once he'd walked over to her and gently cupped her cheek in his large hand. "Will you marry me today Ky?"

Kylie nodded, her throat too clogged with emotion for her to speak. She felt the roughness of his skin caress her cheek as she did and turned to place a soft kiss in his palm, then cleared her throat.

"I love you Dominic Toretto, and there is _nothing _I would like more than to become your wife today."

Dom leaned down a her declaration and captured her lips in a kiss full of love, passion and promise. Then he led to the room where a justice of the peace waited to marry them and finally make her his forever.

F&F

AN: OK guys I know this took forever but I've had some personal issues to deal with, plus I had surgery on my right wrist on Nov. 30th. Anyway, I wanted to get this up quickly so please forgive any typo's as I didn't go over it repeatedly checking it. :D Now please give me some loving. I've got the next chapter underway and the more love you give, the more inspired I am. Thanks to all of you who take the time to review. I love each and everyone.

And a special thank you to SunnyShadow23 for taking the time to review in English. I really appreciated it and I didn't see any major mistakes. :D


	26. Chapter 26

TWENTY-SIX

Kylie stood beside Vince on the sidelines waiting for Dom's race to start. Normally she enjoyed watching him, but tonight, as she waited for the flag to drop, she was nervous. She didn't trust Jeremy any more than she trusted Letty. The fact that he'd pulled up to their camp site just an hour after they'd returned from Las Vegas and challenged Dom to race only added to her anxiety.

The way Letty had gone off, when she'd realized they were married, coupled with Jeremy's threatening attitude frightened her. She was pretty sure if she had asked Dom not to race he wouldn't have, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. He was a proud man who never backed down from a challenge and asking him to do so didn't seem right. It would be changing the man she loved.

Instead she had kissed him long and hard while holding him tight. She told him softly to stay safe, and then went to the sidelines where the team had gathered. She had then sought out Vince, the silent concern on his face matching her own. She gained strength from his confidence in Dom and leaned on him when he threw an affectionate arm around her in silent support.

A few moments later the race started. Kylie pulled away from Vince and moved forward to see better. She cheered as Dom immediately took the lead, unfortunately Jeremy was only a few inches behind him. They continued on, jockeying for the lead, side by side. Suddenly Jeremy's car swerved, and crashed into Dom's, and forcing it into the concrete barrier separating the fans from the course.

Kyie watched in horror as Dom's car struck the barrier, then proceeded to roll, once, twice, three times before coming to rest on it's roof. As rescue workers rushed forward she heard screaming, completely unaware that it was emanating from her own mouth. Her view was blocked by the rescue workers as her eyes searched for Dom.

Something exploded and the rescuers were backlit by orange and yellow flames that quickly consumed Dom's beloved car. Heart pounding in her throat, Kylie tried to run towards it, only to feel two bands of steel prevent her movement. Looking behind her she realized Vince was holding her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling to get loose. "Dom! I gotta go to Dom," she sobbed to no avail.

"No way, Ky! It's too dangerous!" Vince argued, refusing to let her go.

Together they watched for several long moments, Kylie still struggling and sobbing. Finally she turned in Vince's arms and buried her face in his chest as she was overwhelmed by sobs. _Oh, God! I can't lose Dom! I can't!_

Suddenly she felt Vince's arms loosen. "Ky," he called softly. "Ky! Look!" He nudged her gently.

Hope flared within her, and Kylie turned praying she'd see Dom walking toward her. She didn't, instead she saw paramedics rushing towards the waiting ambulance carrying Dom. He was strapped to a backboard and appeared to be unconscious. They hurried past her, and a sobbing Mia, who was being held back by Brian, to the waiting ambulance.

Suddenly everything seemed to slow down as a wave of despair slammed into Kylie. She was losing Dom. How would she survive with out him? How would she care for their child? Her heart splintered at the thought of going on alone, without her strong sweet partner.

Lost in her pain she was unaware of Vince leading her to his car and helping her into the back seat. He even did up her seat belt. She was like a doll, just allowing him to bring her along and staying wherever he placed her without a comment or struggle.

She was vaguely aware of arriving at the hospital, and Rachel leading her to a chair in the waiting room while Vince demanded answers at the receptionist's desk. Around her Lydia and Lexie were comforting Mia, Jesse was pacing and Angel chewed her fingernails. Leon, Brian and Roman had joined Vince in his quest for information. Despite their attempts none of them were able to get any info and when the receptionist finally threatened to have security remove them all, they sat down with Jesse and the girls to wait.

F&F

Time passed slowly and the team grew worried, but not just about Dom. Mia was trying hard to be strong and was taking care of the others. She'd made several trips to the cafeteria for coffee and snacks, however no one really wanted any. They each accepted her offerings though, knowing it was her way of coping. Brian was at her side constantly just in case she needed him.

Kylie, on the other hand, was like a statue, just sitting and staring ahead. Vince, Rachel and Rome had all tried to talk to her, but received nothing more than distracted one word answers. Her face was ravaged by tears, her eyes red and swollen. Nothing any of them said or did was of any comfort for her, and they all watched her worriedly. They worried about the stress the waiting was causing her, Mia and their babies.

Finally the doors opened and an older doctor in green scrubs asked for the Toretto Family. The poor man was instantly surrounded by the team, all asking questions at once. It took a minute but he was eventually able to quiet them.

"I can only speak to Mr. Toretto's wife and sister," he told them firmly.

Brian stepped forward. "I'm Brian O'Connor and this is Dom's sister Mia, my fiance, and this is...," he looked around unable to see Kylie. After a moment he realized she was still sitting there lost inside herself.

Vince went over and squatted down in front of her. "Hey, Ky? C'mon Little Girl, focus." He gently shook her shoulders to get her attention.

Vince's gentle nudging brought Kylie out of herself and back to reality. She took in the team surrounding the scrubs clad doctor and was immediately alarmed. Was he here to tell her Dom was …? No! Please no!

She shook her head. "No! He's not …," she insisted.

"No, Ky. Easy, Little Girl. The doc is ready to talk to us," Vince reassured her softly. He helped her up and led her over to the waiting group.

"Doctor, whatever you have to say can be said to all of us. These people are our family," Mia told the older man.

He nodded. "I'm sorry it's taken so long but we've had several traumas come in. Mr. Toretto came in conscious and talking, however due to the medics report that he'd been unconscious at the scene we conducted a cat scan. There was no evidence of brain trauma. He has a mild concussion, three fractured ribs and a bruised shoulder. We'll keep him overnight for observation, but I expect him to go home tomorrow with no problem."

Kylie felt stunned with relief. She was afraid to believe it was true, afraid it was just a dream and that when she woke the worst would be true.

The next thing she knew, Vince was urging her to follow the nurse to see Dom along with Mia and Brian. The rest of the team would have to wait until tomorrow. She'd only taken a few steps when she felt dizzy, her vision blurred and she swayed.

Vince saw Kylie sway and quickly moved beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "OK, Little Girl?" he asked, his voice sounding even rougher with worry.

Kylie, grateful for his support leaned into his bigger body. She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked up at him.

"Just a little dizzy," she finally replied.

"You sure?" Vince asked, his concern evident on his face.

Kylie nodded and pulled away from his support. She was Dom's girl and he needed her now. She had to be strong for him. She squeezed Vince's arm in thanks, then headed to the door where Brian, Mia and the E.R. Doctor were waiting.

As she followed the others through the hallways, Kylie felt her trepidation growing. She had missed most of the doctor's comments and wasn't quite sure how he was injured. All she understood for certain, was that he was being kept overnight, and would go home in the morning if no problems arose.

She stopped at the door,watching as Mia and Brian followed the doctor into the room where Dom lay. She heard Mia call his name and his deep voice replying. The words were muffled, then Mia reprimanded him for scaring her. Dom ignored her. "Where's Ky?" he asked instead.

Kylie took a deep breath as tears stung her eyes yet again. "Here," she croaked out as she pushed open the door. She took a step inside and stopped when her eyes collided with Dom's concerned filled brown orbs. The world around them slowly disappeared. She was vaguely aware of Mia and Brian leaving.

"Ky?" Dom's gruff voice brought her out of her trance. As she walked across the room to where he was sitting up on the gurney, she looked him over. His bottom half was covered with a sheet, but his top half was bare. There were bruises still forming over his ribs on the left side, and an ace bandage around his left shoulder with an ice pack on top of it. A bandage covered a small area on the left side of his scalp. She stepped up next to the gurney and her voice shook when she spoke.

"I was scared I'd lost you," she informed him quietly.

Dom hated himself for the fear and sadness he could see in her eyes. He held out his right hand, sighing when she placed her own in it.

"I'm sorry, Little Girl, so damn sorry. I never meant to scare you," he told her, his deep voice husky with emotion. And I promise you, Kylie Toretto, I'll never do it again," he assured her.

"Dom, don't -," Kylie shook her head.

"I mean it Ky! I'm done racing." Dom interrupted forcefully. "I realized tonight that I coulda missed out on spending the next fifty years with you, on seeing our baby being born, and on being a part of his or her life. All because I let my pride get me into a race with someone I've never trusted. I wont make that mistake again."

"But Dom," Kylie replied softly, her hand moving up to his cheek, "you love to race. It's a part of you. I can't let you give it up."

Dom closed his eyes and sighed. He turned his head and kissed her palm. Using his right arm, he pulled her closer until she was leaning against the right side of his chest, trapped there by his arm snaking around her waist.

"The reason I love racing so much is because it was something I did with my dad. After he died I kept racing because of the way it makes me feel. Like I'm flying. Free. For those few seconds everything fades away, the bills, the garage, the team, and I'm free."

"Then how can -," Kylie started to ask, not wanting him to give up something so important.

"I ain't done yet," Dom interrupted and chastised her. He grinned as she rolled her eyes at his interruption, then nodded for him to continue. "For years that was all I had, fifteen seconds here and there. Then I came home one day and found you naked in my bathroom. Right then, on that first day when you looked up at me and smiled, I knew it. I found another way to feel free. I just gotta look at you, see you smile, or hear you laugh, or say my name and everything fades away. Then the only thing that matters is me and you."

Kylie swore under her breath. Dom amazed her over and over, he was such an sweet man. She felt a lone tear slip down her cheek. Dom grunted in pain as he lifted his left hand to gently brush it away.

"I love you," Kylie told him seriously, "but you can't give up racing. It's too much a part of you, and I would miss it."

"Ky-,"

"No Dom! I'm serious. Promise me you won't just give up racing," she implored him.

Dom nodded. "OK Baby, but I am going to cut down, a lot," he promised. "I'm also gonna be more selective about who I race." Dom grinned. "Now how about a kiss from my girl?"

Kylie nodded, a soft smile gracing her lips. Then she leaned in and brushed her lips across his in sweet sensuous kiss.

F&F

AN: OK I am not really happy with this chapter. I had an epiphany last night, but that would have involved scrapping this whole chapter and starting over with this idea. I couldn't do that to you all, you've been waiting too long as it is. So, (dramatic pause followed by resigned sigh) review and tell me what you think. Please? Please? Please? Don't make me beg. We all know I'm a review slut so just give me some love!


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty-Seven

Dom studied Kylie as she lay beside him sleeping in their motel room bed. She had insisted on staying with him at the hospital last night and it killed him to think of her curled up in that uncomfortable visitor's chair trying to sleep. He reached out and softly caressed her cheek, before gently brushing back a few stray curls and tucking them behind her ear. _Damn that hurt!_

He eased onto his back, the stabbing pain from moving his left arm subsiding to a dull ache. He hadn't gotten much sleep either, due to the nurse's constant visits to check his vitals and alertness. He sighed, exhausted, but unable to relax. His mind kept wandering to what coulda happened last night. His pride had led him to accept a stupid challenge from someone who had once betrayed him. A challenge that coulda cost him a future with Kylie and their baby. He thought back to how he'd allowed himself to be manipulated.

_Flashback-_

Dom woke to the sound of repeated, vigorous knocking. It took him a moment to realize he was at the Bellagio in Vegas, with Kylie curled up beside him. He gingerly untangled himself from her still sleeping form and turned, throwing his legs over the side. Sitting up he rubbed his hands over his face. The knocking started again and he quickly grabbed his discarded pants and shrugged into them. Then he hurried to the door intent on stopping the noise before it woke his girl.

He pulled open the door without bothering to look out the peephole. "What?" he demanded of the hotel employee whose misfortune it was to be on the other side.

The young bellboy swallowed nervously. "Ah, Mr. Toretto, Sir, um, the uh, front desk, ah, they sent me up to ah, wake you, Sir, cause, uh they called your room, um several times,but uh, nobody answered your uh, wake-up call." He shifted his weight in obvious discomfort.

Dom nodded, absently rubbing the back of his head. "What time is it?"

"Uh, ten o'clock, Sir," the gangly teen replied still apprehensive.

"Shit!" Dom exclaimed. "We'll never make check out."

"Uh, Sir?"

"Sorry, Kid," he apologized, a sheepish grin on his face. "My wife and I (_Damn it felt great to say that_) had a late night," he gestured towards the tiny brunette still sound asleep behind him.

The teen nodded. "Uh, yes Sir. Um, but you don't have to worry. About check out, I mean. Maria, at the front desk, she said to let you know to, uh, take all the time you need, last night being your, um, wedding night and all." The poor boy turned bright red at the end, causing Dom's grin to grow wider.

"Tell Maria I really appreciate it."

The boy nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, Kid," Dom called him back. "Thanks," he told him and pulled out a twenty from the money clip in his pocket.

"Thank you Sir!" the boy responded enthusiastically then turned and hurried away.

Dom chuckled and closed the door. Turning around he was incredibly grateful that he'd been blocking the boy's view of the room. Kylie was lying on her side, facing the door, and the sheet had pulled off of her and was now lying in a pool on his side of the bed. She was totally naked, and damned if his cock didn't twitch at the sight of her, despite their multiple rounds of love making which had ended just a few hours ago.

He shook his head and then moved to cover his sleeping beauty with a fallen blanket. Grinning he turned towards the bathroom and headed for the shower.

F&F

After showering, shaving and dressing, Dom decided to pack their things up before waking Kylie. He woke her when he finally had everything packed up except for the things she needed to get ready. As he had anticipated she woke grumpily, but was wide-eyed after her shower.

They checked out first, then went in to the buffet and had brunch before hitting the road. Kylie surprised Dom by staying awake for the whole first hour. She nodded off mid-sentence, having struggled for fifteen minutes to stay awake. Dom woke her just before they arrived back at Wars. He couldn't wait to announce their marriage to the team.

He pulled up to their campsite to see Roman grilling lunch, his arm around Lexie, Mia was curled up in Brian's lap as he sat nearby joking with Rome, and Vince, Rachel, Lydia, and Leon were playing cards. Nearby Jessie and Angel were playing hand held video games.

"Hey, hey! Look who's back!" Rome shouted as Dom climbed from the car and went around to open Kylie's door. "So how was Vegas Bro'?"

Dom grinned as he slipped an arm around Kylie and led her towards the group. He knew the longer he waited to answer, the more curious they would get. He continued over to the group, grabbed a Corona and fruit juice from the cooler and sat down. He pulled a confused Kylie down onto his lap, handed her the juice and winked conspiratorially to her. Then he opened the Corona and took a long drink.

"Dom?" Mia prodded.

"What? It was Vegas. What's there to say?" he responded amused. "Besides, we pretty much stayed in the room, after all Ky can't go to the casinos."

"Are you kidding me Bro'?" Roman asked incredulous. "We're talking Vegas, a city that never sleeps!"

"Dom, you could have gone to Cirque du Soleil," Mia reprimanded.

"Or La Cage," Rachel threw out, which started the whole team throwing out suggestions.

"The coaster at New York, NY!"

"The Vegas Speedway!"

"M&M World!"

"The Eiffel Tower at the Paris!"

"Mandalay Bay!"

"Dude, uh, Circus Circus," Jesse concluded.

Dom fought to hide his grin. His whole team was royally pissed at him on Kylie's behalf.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We did see the Fountain Show at the Bellagio, and Kylie spent part of yesterday being pampered at their spa. Oh," Dom explained, "and we did manage to do something a little special. Show 'em Ky."

Kylie looked at Dom in amazement. He was really having fun with this. Shaking her head at his unusual behavior, she held up her left hand revealing her new platinum wedding ring.

"You got married?" Vince asked in disbelief.

Leon spit out the swig of beer he'd just taken, spraying it all over the place. "No way, Dog!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mia asked, hurt evident in her voice. "I'd have loved to been there."

"Shit! Mia I'm sorry. It wasn't like that. I wanted to do something special with Ky, just the two of us. You guys, you already consider her family so this was just for her," Dom apologized and explained, hoping to relieve his sister's hurt feelings.

Mia blinked and swiped at a few stray tears. She stood up and came over to them. "Tell me you at least took some pictures?"

Dom grinned. "And a video. Andy insisted."

Mia shook her head at him. "I could really kick your ass Dominic Toretto. Going off and getting married with me, not to mention seeing Andy. You're very lucky I love you." She leaned down and kissed Dom while hugging Kylie between them. She pulled back and kissed Kylie's cheek. "Congrats Ky! I've finally got a real little sister."

After she'd pulled away Brian stepped up and congratulated them and quickly the rest of the team joined in. The girls pulled Kylie away demanding details and an hour passed before Dom got to hold her again. They were both still tired so Dom settled into the hammock with her at his side.

"I still can't believe you guys went off to Vegas and got married," Lydia commented.

"That's my brother," Mia quipped, a teasing smile on he face.

"You gotta be kidding me!" a voice they all knew shouted in outrage. "You actually married that puta! (whore)"

Looking up Dom saw Letty walking into their campsite, Jeremy at her side and a few followers who stayed on the outskirts. He sat up quickly and climbed from the hammock. Kylie followed right behind him and when he stopped a few feet away from the interlopers, he threw his arm around her shoulders, intent on protecting her should the need arise.

At the same time Vince had his hands full holding Rachel back. She relished the idea of getting another shot at Letty and was trying her hardest to get at her.

"¡Hijo de puta! (Son of a Bitch!) I can't believe you were stupid enough to come here Biatch," she screamed at Letty.

"¡Puta madre! (Fuck off!) You dumb cow!" Letty replied vehemently, moving closer towards the redhead.

"That's enough Leticia!" Jeremy chastised sounding both aggravated and bored.

Immediately Letty's whole demeanor changed. She shot one last glare toward Rachel, then moved back to Jeremy's side, sulky, but quiet.

"Rachels's right Letty. You're damn lucky I don't hit women. You put your hands on _my girl_, and now you show up here acting like it never happened? You got alota balls coming here, let alone bringing him with you." Dom informed his former girlfriend, his voice conveying his displeasure at seeing her _and_ Jeremy.

"On the contrary Dominic, I brought Leticia here," Jeremy replied still unaffected by Dom's obvious anger.

"Now why would you do that?" Dom asked, his attention finally focused on his former friend.

"As you said, Leticia's behavior was quite uncalled for and she needs to apologize to your …, wife."

"Really? " Dom asked suspiciously while staring down the other man.

Instead of answering Dom, Jeremy turned to Letty and nodded. She glared back for a moment, their gazes caught in a battle for dominance, then Letty dropped her eyes and looked at the ground. She sighed then stepped forward and looking vaguely in Kylie's direction.

"Sorry," she snarked out.

"Yeah right! Try and sound like ya mean it, why don't ya?" Lydia called out voicing the thought on everyone's mind.

"Why don't you shut your fat mouth before I leave tread marks all over your face?" Letty countered, and all hell broke loose.

F&F

AN: OK so by now you should all know the routine, send me some lovin' and I'll work on the next part. The more suga' you send the more inspired I am! LOL! Thanks in advance to all my loyal readers and those who take the time to review.


	28. Chapter 28

TWENTY-EIGHT

_"As you said, Leticia's behavior was quite uncalled for and she needs to apologize to your …, wife."_

_"Really? " Dom asked suspiciously while staring down the other man._

_Instead of answering Dom, Jeremy turned to Letty and nodded. She glared back for a moment, their gazes caught in a battle for dominance, then Letty dropped her eyes and looked at the ground. She sighed then stepped forward and looking vaguely in Kylie's direction._

_"Sorry," she snarked out._

_"Yeah right! Try and sound like ya mean it, why don't ya?" Lydia called out voicing the thought on everyone's mind._

_"Why don't you shut your fat mouth before I leave tread marks all over your face?" Letty countered, and all hell broke loose._

The two pounced on each other and began punching, kicking, and a fair amount of hair pulling. Instantly all of Letty's companions, save Jeremy, moved in as did Leon, Lexie and Rome. A full on battle commenced. Vince grabbed Rachel, who immediately began to struggle, and held her firmly. He wasn't about to let her jump into another altercation at the moment. Brian moved to get Mia out of the danger zone while Dom, Kylie, Jeremy, Jesse and Angel watched their teammates battling it out.

After a few minutes passed Dom realized Jeremy wasn't going to do anything to stop it. He shook his head and moved around the girls to pull Leon off a mini Hector.

"That's enough!" he yelled as he grabbed Leon.

Leon nodded and looked at the ground. He knew how much Dom hated making a scene. He looked up to apologize only to see Dom's face twisted with rage. Dom let go of him and pushed his way across the area, shoving aside the still fighting girls, his strides long and determined.

Dom's vision clouded with a thin veil of red when he saw Jeremy's hands on Kylie. A shaft of fear like nothing he'd ever experienced before shot through him. He grabbed Jeremy's right arm and pulled his hand from where it had been on Kylie's left arm.

Jeremy turned, releasing Kylie's right arm from his left hand and Dom landed a punch along the left side of his jaw. Jeremy went down and Dom quickly straddled him then began pummeling his face.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Dom shouted as he struggled against Brian, Leon, Vince and Rome. It took all four of them to pull him off and keep him back.

"Let it go Bro', he's not worth it," Vince tried to convince him, but Dom wasn't listening.

"Wasn't killing Tress enough? " he demanded of Jeremy. "You were supposed to be my friend, instead you seduced my her, knocked her up and convinced her to have an abortion so you wouldn't go to jail. Then you dumped her, like a piece garbage!" Dom ranted even as security pulled up. "She was 14, just a baby!"

Jeremy stood unsteadily beside his companions as the security guards stepped onto the scene. They looked over the situation and one approached each of the two obvious combatants.

Dom's chest was heaving and a thin layer of sweat soaked his face, chest and arms. Kylie slowly moved to hug him, knowing how betrayed he felt by Jeremy. He had told her the entire story during a session with Dr. Hammond. Had told how responsible he felt, having brought Jeremy around Tress in the first place.

"You want to tell me what's going on here?" one of the beefy guards asked Dom.

He ignored the man instead gripping Kylie's shoulder's and holding her out in front of him. His eyes roamed her from head to toe.

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded gruffly, he face lined with worry.

Kylie moved her right hand (still in a brace) from his arm up to cup his cheek as best she could. "No Dom. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

Dom studied her a moment before abruptly pulling her into a massive hug. He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against it, closing his eyes and sighing in relief.

Brian had attempted to hold off the guard, but the muscle bound man was having none of it. He moved closer to Dom and again demanded an explanation of what had happened.

Dom, his anger abated now that he knew Kylie wasn't hurt, finally answered. He explained that there was prior problems between the two groups, and that Jeremy, Letty and crew had arrived uninvited. He then gave a brief account of the fight that had ensued.

"Y'all gotta settle ya differences on the track while ya here," one of the guards explained to the group as a whole.

Jeremy stepped up. "I'm game. How about Dominic? You man enough to race me, Mr. King of the Roads?"

"Any time, any place," Dom ground out.

"Fine," Jeremy shot back. "Nine o'clock tonight, track five. I'll arrange it."

Dom nodded. "You're on."

_End Flashback_

Dom shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the memories that followed. He didn't want to remember the accident, or what followed in the hospital. He never again wanted to see his wife's face full of fear and sadness caused by him. He never again wanted to hear her voice wavering as she told him she'd thought she'd lost him. It was too high a price to pay for his pride.

Beside him Kylie stirred. He heard her sigh in exasperation, then watched as she sat up.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"Bathroom," she mumbled as she swept back the cascade of curls hanging over her face. She slipped from the bed and he grinned, watching her bare bottom sway as she sashayed to the bathroom.

F&F

With Race Wars ending on such a sour note the team was glad to return home. Within a week things were back to normal. Dom's shoulder slowly healed, but his ribs would take a while longer. No one seemed to know where Jeremy and Letty disappeared to after the events coordinator threw them out of Wars and no one really cared.

As the weeks went by the weather became warmer, the days sunnier and the team happier. Mia, being 16 weeks pregnant was now showing, much to Brian's delight. Angel decided to go back to school for her GED, and Kylie joined her. Dom was thrilled. He knew how smart she was and wanted her to have every opportunity.

By early June both Kylie and Rachel were back to work, their right limbs healed. Dom had hired a real estate agent and an architect to get started on finding a solution to their crowded house and over worked garage. Things were good.

Which is why Vince was so perplexed as he watched as Rachel paced around their bedroom. He knew she'd tell him whatever it was when she was ready. While she was lost in concentration, he was ogling her. She turned to walk away from him again, and his eyes settled on her swaying bottom. He couldn't help but notice how long and sexy her legs looked in the tiny pair of purple panties she was wearing. And her ass was so ….

"Vince!" Rachel called, the hint of frustration in her voice telling him it wasn't for the first time. He guiltily moved his eyes north until he met her firey green gaze.

"Yeah Rach?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Rachel moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I need for you to stop looking at my ass and pay attention! Please?" she demanded grumpily.

He could tell this was serious so Vince settled his hand on her left hip and pulled her closer, so that their right hips were touching. He moved his hand to her waist and looked her in the eye. "Sorry, Babe. I'm listening. What is it?"

For a moment a deer-in-the-headlights look crossed her face and fear filled her jade eyes. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Remember the night you found Ky at the beach?"

Vince nodded frowning; he hated thinking about that whole experience. "Yeah."

"Remember later that night we talked?"

Immediately Vince knew where this was going. A Cheshire-cat grin broke out on his face.

"Are you?" he asked anticipating her answer.

Rachel nodded relief at his obvious happiness washing over her. "Y-yes!"

Vince pulled her in and kissed her hard.

F&F

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have so much going on in my life at the moment.


End file.
